UNKNOWN
by Crimson Cerulean
Summary: Sesuatu menimpa Kuroko Tetsuya, membuatnya terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa tahu berada dimana dan untuk berapa lama. (Kizhuo & Mel - fanfict collab) - M-RATE! (mohon diperhatikan!)
1. Farewell

**UNKNOWN**

…

DISCLAIMER!

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Collab fic by Kizhuo and Mel

…

Warning!

M - rate

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

DLDR! No Flame!

We've warned you

…

Enjoy Read

 **.**

 **.**

Ia merapatkan jaketnya, retsleting ditarik hampir mendekati dagu. Pagi itu langkahnya mantap menuju gedung berwarna abu-abu, dengan bentuk fasad yang futuristik, dinding depan tampak dari lempengan alumunium, juga kusen yang membingkai jendela dan pintunya, hampir semuanya berwarna abu-abu muda, juga tembok dinding dicat senada. _Ambassade de France_ , atau kedutaan besar Perancis yang terletak di Minamiazabu, daerah Minato di kota Tokyo.

Setelah menemui _front desk_ , ia diarahkan ke bagian konsuler, karena maksud kedatangannya ingin memperoleh informasi juga mengurus visa untuk studinya di Perancis nanti. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki koridor dengan berbagai mural yang tercetak di dinding. Pada bagian samping gedung itu terdapat jendela dengan banyak bilah kaca yang lebar. Pemandangan sebuah taman yang asri sangat memanjakan mata, belum lagi kolam dengan air jernih kehijauan diantara rimbunnya pepohonan.

Ia mencatat syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk mendapat ijin belajar dan tinggal di Paris. Dalam pikirannya ia harus mengumpulkan seluruh dokumen untuk persiapan keberangkatannya. Waktu konsultasi tidak lama, karena semua sudah jelas, dan staf ramah yang ditemuinya mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk datang lagi, atau meneleponnya bila memerlukan informasi dan bantuan lainnya.

Ia masih belum mau pulang ke apartemennya, matahari bersinar cerah, tapi hawa dingin masih menyelimuti pagi menuju siang saat ini, pemuda manis itu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket krem dengan bulu putih disekeliling _hoodie_ -nya. Sementara postmen bag tersampir pada bahu talinya melintang diagonal pada bagian dada.

Ia memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. _Tokyo Metropolitan Central Library_ , berjarak hanya 800 meter dari kedutaan besar Perancis, menyusur jalan kecil tanpa nama pada GPS. Hanya sepuluh menit ia tiba di tempat itu. Perpustakaan itu sangat luas berlantai empat, sementara di sampingnya terdapat taman yang mungkin sejak jaman Edo sudah ada. _Arisugawa no miya memorial park_ , taman kota yang sangat asri dengan kolam yang luas. Perpustakaan itu banyak dikenal dengan sebutan _Arisugawa Library_.

Pada lantai yang menyediakan majalah keluarga, hatinya terasa diremas, sampul bergambar keluarga bahagia, atau photobook model sepasang pengantin yang memamerkan pakaian yang mewah dan lainnya berbalut baju tradisional, terpampang disana pada rak berwarna krem. Ia segera memalingkan kepalanya dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang baru saja bergejolak. Tanpa sadar ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikiran yang selalu saja menganggunya. Ia harus merelakannya, membiarkannya bahagia, hanya itu mantra yang bisa ia ucapkan setiap waktu.

Biasanya melihat koleksi dalam rak dengan susunan rapih membuatnya betah berlama-lama dan bersemangat mencari buku yang menarik, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Pikirannya terasa penuh dengan kejadian satu bulan lalu.

.

Sebuah perhelatan besar dilangsungkan di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah, nuansa merah nampak meriah dipadu dengan putih tulang, terutama pada taplak penutup meja yang diatasnya tertata hidangan lezat. Kain penutup dinding, serta untaian kain penutup plafon berbentuk lengkungan yang indah. Semuanya sangat sempurna. Termasuk sepasang pengantin yang duduk di kursi pelaminan dengan bantalan merah.

Pernikahan seorang penerus gurita bisnis nomor satu di Jepang. Sosok sempurna itu sangat tampan dengan jas putih dan disampingnya seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh ramping, keduanya membuat iri siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pasangan yang sungguh sempurna.

Entah mengapa ia mau saja saat diajak teman-teman sewaktu sekolahnya dulu untuk menghadiri pesta ini, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau nanti hatinya akan tercabik. Tapi pemuda itu – Kuroko Tetsuya, sama sekali tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya di mata teman-teman setim basketnya dulu, apalagi ini adalah pernikahan kaptennya. Kapten yang sangat ia cintai.

Balutan pakaian resmi membuat para pria muda dengan surai warna warni itu terlihat berlipat kali tampannya. Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan tentu saja dirinya.

Jangan lupakan sosok mantan manajer cantik, yang saat ini tumbuh menjadi wanita mempesona, menggunakan gaun pesta berwarna hitam panjang tanpa lengan, taburan _swarovski_ pada bagian leher dan garis pinggangnya, menjadikan sosoknya pusat perhatian, belum lagi rambut sewarna sakura yang ia sanggulkan di atas kepala.

Momoi Satsuki benar-benar cantik malam itu. Ia menjadi impian setiap pria yang ada disana. Tetapi tangannya tak mau lepas dari lengan Kuroko Tetsuya, ia menggelayut manja pada pria mungil itu. Pasangan serasi sebenarnya.

Setelah pemberkatan selesai, acara pesta di mulai. Semua tamu menyalami dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada sepasang pengantin baru. Mereka bersalaman dan berpelukan. Menepuk hangat punggung sang mempelai pria.

Momoi menyalami keduanya, kemudian giliran Kuroko, menyalami pengantin wanita, kemudian ia menyodorkan tangan mungilnya kepada mantan kapten. Tapi tangan kokoh itu menariknya, memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kuroko. Diusapnya punggung kecil itu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Semoga selalu berbahagia, Akashi-kun." Ucapnya datar. Mata mereka bertemu, iris merah itu redup.

"Tetsuya…" ia raih tangan mungil itu, meremasnya. Bibir mungil mengukir senyum, dan sesaat kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan kokoh itu.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa?" suara rendah Aomine mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya menggeleng, sedangkan Midorima memperhatikannya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Ia tahu, dan ia cemas dengan sosok mungil itu. Iris hijau itu beberapa kali menangkap mata merah di pelaminan sana menatap pemuda bersurai langit.

Saat musik mengalun, beberapa pasangan memajukan diri mereka ke tengah ballroom untuk berdansa. Momoi menarik lengannya, ia menolak, "Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Momoi-san." masih berusaha menolak. "Tidak apa, Tetsu-kun, kau tinggal mengikuti iramanya saja." ucapnya sedikit memaksa.

Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, tatapan mata Momoi pada iris biru itu sangat dalam dan menenangkannya, ia membimbing Kuroko bergerak ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, lalu kebelakang.

Tubuh indah berlekuk sintal dalam pelukannya, dua tiga kali ia memutarkan tubuh gadis itu, dan keduanya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia tidak tahu kalau sepasang mata merah itu berkali-kali menatapnya dengan geram. Pria muda itu ingin turun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan kecil itu. Tapi tidak. Akashi Seijuurou, sang mantan kapten tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Momoi Satsuki dan Kuroko Tetsuya membuat sebagian besar tamu yang hadir merasa cemburu, termasuk sang mantan model remaja tampan.

"Aku ingin berdansa dengan Kurokocchi!" rengeknya. Namun lengannya ditahan Aomine Daiki.

"Diamlah Kise!" pupil matanya seolah memberi lirikan ke arah itu. Kise mengerti. Ia melihat sang kapten tengah menatap tajam pemuda biru yang tengah melantai.

Setelah hampir dua jam ia duduk di pelaminan dan tamu mulai berkurang, Akashi berjalan diantara mereka, mencari sosok mungil yang sedari tadi menguasai benaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Ternyata kau sudah pergi, Tetsuya." bisiknya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman pelanginya, semuanya sudah tidak ada di ruangan mewah itu.

"Sei-san, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku." Lengan berbalut brokat broken white itu menarik lembut lengan kokohnya. Mau tidak mau ia menyalami semua tamunya. Tapi pikirannya tidak ada di sini. Ia ingin bertemu Tetsuyanya. Ia butuh pemuda itu.

.

.

Kuroko menatap foto-foto pastry yang diambil dengan kamera professional berlensa makro, sehingga teksturnya terlihat jelas, lembaran kering berwarna kuning kecoklatan tersusun dengan krim pada bagian tengah, dan buah potong diatasnya sungguh menggugah selera.

Ia tahu semua ingredient kudapan manis itu. Percobaan berkali-kali akhirnya membuah hasil. Juga bimbingan seorang Murasakibara yang mempunyai toko kue, sangat membantunya.

"Ne, Kuro-chin, apakah kau serius ingin belajar membuat kue di Perancis?" titan ungu bermata sayu itu bertanya. Tangannya penuh dengan tepung, sementara Kuroko menekan tuas whip cream mengisikan pada kulit pastry berbentuk bunga dengan cekungan di tengahnya.

"Ha'i, Murasakibara-kun, aku akan belajar membuat pastry dan kue lainnya langsung di negara asalnya."

"Kau bukan melarikan diri 'kan, Kuro-chin?" pertanyaan dengan suara malas, membuat Kuroko mengerutkan kening. Segera ia gelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ingin sepertimu yang bisa berkreasi dengan bahan makanan, menyajikannya dengan cantik, dan tentu saja dengan rasa yang istimewa." ujarnya panjang dan datar.

Midorima yang baru sampai di apartemen mewah itu, menyerahkan buah-buahan segar dan beberapa potong coklat kualitas terbaik dalam kantong plastik bermerek aeon mall.

"Apa ini cukup, Kuroko?" ia menyodorkan kantong itu pada pemuda mungil yang baru mengeluarkan kudapan kecoklatan dari oven.

"Terimakasih Midorima-kun, maaf aku merepotkanmu." senyum ia berikan pada pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau, wajah tampan tetapi sedikit kaku itu berpaling, pipinya hangat. 'Aah dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum, bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo!' batinnya

Kuroko meletakkan pastry pada dua buah piring kecil, satu untuk Murasakibara, dan satu lagi untuk Midorima.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk mencicipi, dan katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya." ujarnya dengan santun.

Kedua tangan mungil itu mendorong kedua piring itu agar dekat pada si pencicip rasa. Dalam dua suapan titan ungu sudah menghabiskan kue lezat ini.

"Hmm…enaaak, aku mau lagi Kuro-chin." remah pasty pada sudut bibirnya ia lap dengan tisu.

"Ini sempurna Kuroko! aku yakin saat tes nanti kau pasti lulus, nodayo!" Midorima mengucapkannya dengan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

Lidah pemuda itu tidak saja mengecap rasa lezat, tetapi ada hal lain, ia merasakan sebuah afeksi melalui pastry yang masuk ke mulutnya, belum lagi mata bulat biru yang intens menatapnya.

.

Mata berwarna zamrud menatap pusaran moccachino pada mug putih yang ia aduk dengan sendok kecil, hatinya pun serasa ikut teraduk, pemuda mungil itu tengah mengisi aplikasi untuk permohonan visanya. Ia akan pergi, mungkin baru tiga atau empat tahun lagi ia kembali, batin Midorima.

"Kau serius ingin belajar patiserrie di Paris, Kuroko? di sini sekolah seperti itu ada banyak, bahkan beberapa telah bersertifikat internasional." Suaranya berat.

"Ya Midorima-kun, aku ingin sekali belajar di sana." senyum tipis terukir, ia menatap pria bermata hazel itu teduh lalu kembali pada aplikasi yang tengah diisinya.

Lengan besar mengusap sayang surai biru lembut, lalu dikecupnya puncak kepala beraroma vanilla itu. Tanpa disadari keduanya, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari luar jendela apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya, yang berkaca lebar.

.

.

 ** _Bandara Internasional Haneda_**

Keberangkatan Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya tiba, para kisedai mengantarkan kepergian sang bayangan keenam kesayangan mereka, kelima lelaki tampan itu berdiri membentuk setengah lingkaran kecil berbentuk cekungan, mengelilingi kuroko yang hendak melewati pintu kaca berbilah dua di depan mereka.

"Kurokocchi jangan pergi, kumohon-ssu!" Kise Ryouta masih mencoba menahan, sambil memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat. Biasanya kuroko akan menolak namun pengecualian kali ini, dia menerima pelukan lelaki tampan itu, bahkan membalasnya dengan mengelus lembut punggung tingginya.

"Kise-kun bisa mampir di tempatku jika ke Perancis." hiburnya sambil melepaskan diri pelan dari pelukan lelaki itu, dengan berat hati Kise melepas pelukan, kepalanya terlihat mengangguk pelan.

"Janji yah, aku boleh mampir." ucapnya sembari memegang kedua pundak kecil Kuroko.

"Hmmm." gumam bibir tipis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Huwaa Kurokocchi…" melihat senyum dan binar mata yang sangat disukainya, Kise jadi heboh sendiri dan memeluk kembali tubuh kecil itu, namun belum sempat ia mendaratkan lengannya pada tubuh kecil itu, dengan sigap Aomine menarik kerah bajunya hingga menjauh.

"Baka! Kau bisa menyakiti Tetsu." protes Aomine sambil menatap tajam pada sosok model yang sedang meronta akibat kerah bajunya tak juga dilepaskan.

"Tetsu jaga kesehatanmu disana, jika ada yang menganggu atau kau butuh bantuan telepon saja aku" ucap pria berkulit dim itu santai, menghiraukan Kise yang masih meronta karena tangannya masih memegang kuat kerah baju model tampan itu.

"Ha'i, terimakasih Aomine-kun, aku akan meneleponmu begitu sampai". Tubuhnya sedikit merunduk saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, meski Aomine temannya, Kuroko tetaplah seorang yang menjunjung kesopanan, terlebih pada orang yang sukarela menawarkan bantuan padanya, ia tak akan sungkan merendahkan sedikit badannya sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

Aomine melepas kerah baju kise lalu memeluk hangat mantan bayangannya dulu, namun tak seperti Kise, ia lebih tegar dan melepas pelukan terlebih dahulu meski jauh dalam hatinya ia pun ingin tetap bersama-sama dengan Kuroko, seperti halnya yang lain.

"Kuro-chin bawa ini." sebatang coklat cukup besar disodorkan teman ungunya yang paling tinggi - Murasakibara Atsusi. Murasakibara biasanya tak akan membagi makanannya, namun berbeda jika itu pada Kuroko, dia akan sangat senang melakukannya karena ia menyukai Kuroko yang manis seperti ia menyukai kudapan-kudapannya.

Seperti halnya Kise dan Aomine, Murasakibara pun memberikan pelukan hangat sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Terimakasih Murasakibara-kun." tangan kecil itu meraih bungkusan coklat tanpa sungkan, senyum tipis ia hadiahkan pada titan ungu yang selama ini telah banyak mengajarinya membuat berbagai macam kue.

"Tetsuya-" tenggorokannya seakan tercekat mengucapkan nama itu, jelas terlihat ketidakrelaan pada wajah tampannya. Ia menarik tangan putih mulus itu hingga tubuh Kuroko jatuh dalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya begitu lama tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan. Bahkan kepalanya sampai terjatuh pada pundak lelaki mungil itu, Kuroko mengelus punggung tegap mantan kaptennya untuk menguatkan, Akashi pernah menduduki posisi tertinggi di hatinya, meski jalan takdir tak menyatukan keduanya. Kuroko tak menyesal sedikitpun, tak juga ia menyimpan benci akibat rasa sakit yang ditorehkan lelaki merah itu.

"Aku pasti akan kembali nanti, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh, menatap wajah tampan itu lembut, tak ada benci ataupun rasa sedih terlihat di wajahnya yang biasa datar. Kuroko sempurna menerima semua kenyataan yang telah terjadi, ia tak ingin menjadi batu kerikil dalam rumah tangga kaptennya. Ya, Kuroko sudah menerimanya, dan kepergiaan ke Perancis memang murni adalah keinginan untuk menggapai mimpinya, belajar menjadi pembuat kue professional.

Biarlah rasa itu menjadi sebuah kenangan yang indah, kenangan yang akan selalu ia simpan baik-baik dalam hati dan pikirannya. Kenangan yang akan ia bagi nanti pada keturunannya. Pernah bersama Akashi adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tak pernah ia sesali.

Tautan kedua tubuh terlepas, manik saphire itu kini beralih pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di samping Akashi. Kuroko tahu jika ia pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi Midorima tetaplah Midorima, ia terlalu kaku untuk bisa bersikap cair, bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya tak peduli pun bisa melakukannya.

"Kabari kami begitu kau sampai disana-nodayo." telapak tangannya mengusap lembut surai biru muda, menatap wajah manis itu sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang jarang sekali ia lakukan.

Tangannya merogoh saku mantel lalu mengeluarkan sebuah rantai kalung perak berbandul sepasang lumba-lumba biru.

"Ini adalah lucky itemmu hari ini, pastikan kau memakainya sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat." ucapnya sambil meraih tangan kecil Kuroko, menaruh telapak tangan itu di atas tangannya dengan bagian punggung tangan yang menyentuh tepat telapak tangan besarnya, meletakkan benda perak berbandul biru itu pada telapak tangan yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Terimakasih Midorima-kun." Kuroko langsung membawa benda itu pada lingkaran lehernya, menautkan kedua penghubung rantai hingga sempurna melingkar pada leher jenjangnya.

"Ini akan jadi benda keberuntunganku selamanya." senyum Kuroko tulus yang membuat pipi Midorima memanas, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak sedikitpun turun demi menyembunyikan rasa malu akibat pemadangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Midorima Shintaro salah tingkah. Akashi melirik tak suka, meski Midorima tak memberikan pelukan seperti yang lainnya, entah kenapa rasa tidak suka lebih besar tersulut ketika melihat interaksi Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Baiklah semuanya, aku pergi dulu." putus kuroko sebagai bagian dari akhir perpisahan mereka, tubuh kecilnya berbalik sebelum melambaikan tangan pada kelima lelaki yang masih berdiri menatap kepergiannya.

"Aku akan mengabari kalian begitu sampai disana." ia sempat menengok sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki pintu kaca berbilah dua itu, tatapannya masih sesekali terlihat pada para kisedai hingga tubuhnya sempurna hilang pada belokan bangunan.

"Permisi!" ucap seseorang dengan terburu-buru, menabrak beberapa penumpang yang terlihat terburu-buru juga. Kuroko sedikit merunduk, menatap tiket yang tengah dipegangnya sesekali lalu tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan, ia sedikit santai karena masih ada 15 menit sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Hingga "brukkk!" seseorang menabraknya dari belakang membuat tubuhnya terjatuh, untung saja ia berjalan pada sisi paling tepi sehingga tidak harus terinjak-injak dengan penumpang lain yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Maafkan aku!" terdengar sebuah suara didepannya disertai dengan uluran tangan berbalut sarung tangan kulit hitam yang menutup seluruh telapak tangannya. Kuroko mendongak, namun entah kenapa ia mencium bau aneh menyeruak di indera penciumannya yang ditutupi saputangan, membuat tubuhnya limbung, perlahan penglihatannya mulai samar hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang seakan tak lagi menapaki lantai.

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N:

Ini adalah fiksi kolaborasi pertama kami – Kizhuo dan Mel… :D

Semoga readers tachi suka….mohon dukungannya ya… XD

Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya

Regards,

Kizhuo and Mel


	2. The Cage

**UNKNOWN**

…

DISCLAIMER!

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Collab fic by Kizhuo and Mel

…

Warning!

M - rate

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

DLDR! No Flame!

We've warned you

...

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing seolah ada bintang yang berkelip mengitarinya, mata enggan terbuka walaupun hatinya menyuruh untuk bangun.

Rasa tidak nyaman menyusupi seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya. Ada yang ganjil. Ada yang tidak benar. Apa ini? Keluhnya. Namun otaknya masih belum bisa diajak bekerjasama, ia masih mencerna tentang keberadaan dirinya.

Sinar temaram memasuki retinanya yang hanya terbuka separuh, perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bisa menyadari dirinya kini berada dalam sebuah ruang gelap. Tapi tubuh lemasnya tidak bisa menyokong seratus persen kesadarannya.

Tempat ini sangat sunyi hanya terdengar gelegak ombak di kejauhan.

Apakah tempat ini dekat dengan pantai? pikirnya.

Sinar bulan nampak dari celah kecil jendela yang ditutup gorden berwarna merah tua. Rasa takut mulai menjalari hatinya. Ia sendirian. Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya? Tangan kecilnya merasakan tekstur kain katun penutup matras, kasur itu ia rasakan sedikit keras, berbeda dengan yang ada di apartemennya, tempat tidur yang nyaman dan empuk.

Tangan itu menyusur tubuhnya sekarang, dada, perut, lalu turun ke bawah, ke paha, lutut. Ini benar-benar ganjil.

Ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Pemuda itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah menimpanya. Kilasan gambar peristiwa yang paling akhir ia lalui.

Haneda! Ya! terakhir kali ia berada di bandara internasional Haneda, ia melambaikan tangan sebelum dua bilah pintu kaca itu tertutup. Ia ingat saat seseorang menabrak tubuh kecilnya dari belakang, setelah itu semuanya terasa gelap. Lenyap.

Seharusnya saat ini ia berada dalam kabin pesawat Japan Air, yang berangkat dari Haneda pukul 11.45 dan akan tiba di Paris, di Bandara Charles de Gaulle pada jam 17.10 waktu setempat, atau bahkan seharusnya ia sudah sampai di kota bermenara Eiffel itu mengingat hari sudah malam, dengan bulan yang nampak tinggi.

'Apakah aku dibius lalu diculik?' batinnya, 'tapi apa yang diinginkan penculik itu dariku?' pemuda bersurai biru itu sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan terkadang orang sulit mengenali keberadaannya yang berhawa tipis seperti vitrase. Kedua orang tuanya pun bukanlah orang yang menonjol, walaupun mereka mampu membiayainya belajar di Paris.

Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah satu kesalahan! Siapa pun itu telah salah mengambil korban, bukan dirinya yang menjadi target penculikan. Kesadaran dirinya baru sebatas dada ke atas, sisanya masih sangat lemas. Alisnya berkerut, tapi mengapa dia berpakaian seperti ini terakhir ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dilapisi jaket coklat, serta jeans berwarna hitam. Lalu kemana semua fabrik yang ia kenakan itu?

Matanya menyusuri setiap detail ruangan itu, kamar berukuran besar, minim jendela, sebuah nakas berada di samping tepat tidur, di atasnya ada beberapa botol air mineral dan toples berisi kue coklat kering. Lantai berkarpet dengan motif khas timur tengah, pada langit-langit menggantung lampu kristal, yang sayangnya saat ini padam. Satu-satu penerangan selain dari celah itu adalah lampu bohlam 5 watt, lampu yang berada di atas headboard dipan yang ditidurinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit pening kepalanya menghilang, ia dudukan tubuh ringkihnya, kaki berhotpans itu ia turunkan. Ada bunyi gemerincing ketika kaki kirinya menginjak lantai. Matanya membulat saat mata kakinya beradu dengan logam keras, yang ternyata membelenggu di pergelangan kaki.

Secepat kilat ia menarik kaki kirinya, kembali suara besi beradu itu terdengar. Kakinya dirantai!

'Apa ini, mengapa aku diikat seperti ini? Besi serupa gelang itu bertautan dengan rantai yang sangat panjang, dengan berdebar ia tarik untaian besi itu, lalu berjalan pada tempat rantai itu berpangkal. Sebuah besi melengkung seperti tapal kuda tertanam di lantai. Tangan kecil itu berusaha menarik, mengguncang-guncang besi hitam tapi tidak goyah sama sekali, malah telapak tangannya kini memerah. Tubuh itu terpekur di lantai, nanar menatap susunan besi yang mengekangnya.

"Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?" bisiknya, ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal yang mengerikan, sesuatu yang berbau darah, sadis, atau gore. Tidaak!

Sementara itu sepasang mata dengan tatapan menusuk memperhatikan setiap gerakan sekecil apa pun, wajahnya sangat dingin. Ia mengusap layar handphonenya yang berukuran 6 inci, terkoneksi dengan CCTV yang dipasang di ruangan gelap itu.

"Hmm, kau sudah sadar rupanya." suaranya dingin.

..

..

Wanita cantik berkulit putih itu tertunduk, ia tidak menyangka nasibnya akan begini. Ia yang dinikahi seorang pemuda tampan terkaya di negeri Sakura akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Bukan kekerasan secara fisik memang. Tetapi pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya berubah setelah satu minggu penikahan.

Pada awalnya pemuda itu tampak tenang kalau tidak bisa dikatakan dingin. Akashi Seijuurou, awalnya menolak ketika keluarga mereka menjodohkannya dengan Yamahara Kaori, gadis cantik yang sangat berkelas, dari turunan bangsawan Jepang, sangat serasi sebagai pendamping hidup untuknya. Tapi karena permintaan ibunya, dan ancaman ayahnya akhirnya ia bersedia.

"Sei-san, mengapa selalu pulang larut, apakah urusan pekerjaan selalu membuatmu kehabisan waktu?" suatu saat ia menegurnya dengan lembut. Akashi hanya menatapnya dingin, mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan kamar mereka.

Mata indah itu hanya menatap pasangan hidupnya berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu paling ujung. Sudah beberapa bulan ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sudah mengadukan perlakukan sang suami kepada kedua orang tuanya. Nasehat dan teguran sudah berkali-kali diucapkan Akashi Shiori, ibunda suaminya, yang mendapat aduan dari besan.

"Sei, perlakukan istrimu sebaik mungkin, jangan membuatnya sedih! Berusahalah untuk mencintai dia." sang anak hanya mengangguk tapi tidak mengiyakan.

.

Malam itu, adalah malam ketiga, setelah resmi menjadi suami istri. Mereka berada di kamar yang masih bercirikan pengantin dengan nuansa merah. Setelah melewati serangkaian upacara tradisional yang melelahkan, akhirnya mereka di sini di tempat tidur yang sama.

Akashi muda memejamkan mata, entah kenapa yang tampak di benaknya bukan wajah aristokrat wanita yang menjadi pasangan hidup yang baru tiga hari diresmikan. Tetapi wajah manis, dengan cerulean besar dan indah. Ia mengerjap ketika tangan halus membelai dadanya, mendekatkan wajah cantik ke arahnya. Mata sayu dan bisikan seduktif menggoda telinganya. Jemari lentik itu menarik tali obi yukata yang dikenakan sehabis mandi tadi, menampakan tubuh atletis kokoh. Otot berbentuk enam kotak membuat air liur sang gadis terbit. Jemari itu masih saja menggodanya membelai epidermis yang sebagian terbuka.

Suara halus memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya perempuan itu tidak sepolos penampilannya. Akashi yang hampir terlelap karena kelelahan seketika terjaga, menangkap tangan nakal yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Kaori!" sedikit tenaga ia kibaskan tangan putih halus itu.

"Sei-san, apa kau tidak menginginkanku malam ini?" masih dengan seduktifnya ia berbisik. Lalu, "lihatlah aku membuka semuanya." Suara fabrik yang disingkap terdengar. Masih beberapa bunyi lain yang dapat didengar telinganya. Akashi yakin perempuan itu melakukan dengan sengaja, untuk menarik atensinya, menggodanya. Tapi bukan itu. Akakshi merasa mulai terganggu, apalagi saat tangannya diarahkan pada tubuh berkulit sangat halus itu, yang dilapisi lingerie transparent.

Pria muda itu menarik nafas berat, menarik tangannya yang ternyata digenggam dengan erat.

"Lepas Kaori!" tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada tubuh ramping di sampingnya, Akashi melemparkan selimut ke arah tubuh yang sebagian terbuka. Ia sendiri membenahi yukatanya, mengikat erat tali dipinggangnya, lalu berbaring miring membelakangi sosok yang mendecih ke arahnya. Dengan kasar ditariknya selimut itu lalu dilempar ke lantai. ia menerjang tubuh kokoh yang sekarang berwajah marah. "Kenapa kau menolakku Akashi Seijurou?" lirihnya.

Wajah pemuda itu mengeras. Rasa marah menguasainya. Sesaat yang lalu perubahan terjadi pada dirinya. Sosok yang biasanya bersembunyi kini menyeruak ke permukaan. Sosok yang biasanya berdiam di sudut itu sekarang menampakkan dirinya. Ia muak dengan keadaan ini. Ia yang hanya mengikuti alur dan sekarang memberontak. Ia benci sosoknya yang satu itu, yang lemah tanpa perlawanan menerima ini semua. Ia tahu, mereka mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi mengapa sosok yang satu itu membiarkan semua ini terjadi, membiarkan kekasihnya pergi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia sangat kecewa.

Posisi tubuhnya masih saja miring, matanya kini terbuka dengan sebelah menjadi berwarna emas yang berpendar. Tubuh tegapnya bangkit, menyingkirkan lengan putih itu dari pinggangnya, menatap sinis sepasang iris coklat yang menatapnya penuh damba.

Pemuda yang kesal itu mengganti pakaiannya, dan meninggalkan wanita tak bersalah sendirian di kamar pengantin dengan cucuran air mata.

Tangan kokoh mencabuti semua atribut pengantin yang masih menempel pada badan mobil pribadinya, ia lajukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga akhirnya sampai di bibir pantai. Ban mobilnya tidak bisa meluncur mulus karena bergesekan dengan pasir.

Ia turun lalu mendudukan diri di atas kap mobil yang terasa hangat dibokongnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Akashi Seijuurou?!" teriaknya yang langsung ditelan hembusan angin. Beberapa kali ia remat rambut berwarna crimson, dengan kesal.

"Aku yang akan mengendalikan tubuh ini sekarang, aku perintahkan kau diam saja di sana!" dalam benaknya ia melihat sosok serupa yang berdiri berhadapan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat gegabah!" sosok lain mengingatkan.

"Che, kau membiarkan semua terjadi, bahkan kau sampai membuatnya pergi, kau memutuskannya begitu saja, padahal kau tahu kita sangat mencintainya. Kau sama sekali tidak mempertahankannya!" suaranya rendah, menakutkan.

"Aku harus memikirkan hubungan dua keluarga ini, Akashi dan Yamahara, bukankah hubungan dengan Tetsuya, bisa kita lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka?" sosok itu membela diri.

"Hee…aku tidak mau ikatan ini, kau sudah tahu dari awal! Dan akupun tidak mau berhubungan dengan Tetsuya dengan cara backstreet! Kau menyakitinya! walaupun dia menerimanya, tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Dia milikku, hanya milikku!" perdebatan terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya sosok bokushi yang memaksa mengendalikan tubuh itu.

Ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, menyusur jalan yang mulai lengang, berbelok pada jalan yang sudah ia hapal betul, bahkan bila matanya ditutup sekalipun dia dengan mudah bisa melaluinya, menuju apartemen sosok kesayangan.

Ditekannya bel disamping pintu berkali-kali, tapi sampai dengan denting yang ke seratus sebelas sampai di telinganya, tetap tak ada sahutan.

"Kau ada dimana, Tetsuya?" bisiknya, ia mencoba mengitari tempat tinggal orang yang dikasihinya walaupun tiga hari yang lalu ia tinggalkan untuk menikah. Tempat itu sunyi. Otaknya masih waras untuk tidak menelepon teman-teman kisedai-nya, menanyakan sosok mungil ber-cerulean indah itu, pastinya ia akan dipermalukan – mungkin tidak. Karena semua tahu ia adalah kekasihnya sebelum berakhir dengan menyakiti semuanya.

Telepon Kuroko sama sekali tidak ada respon. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, Tetsuya!" serunya dalam hati.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya dijalani Akashi dengan egois, ia tidak mau bersentuhan dengan perempuan itu, bahkan di malam kesekian ketika mereka menempati sebuah rumah, untuk tempat keduanya tinggal, ia memilih kamar tidur yang letaknya terjauh dari kamar tidur utama. Ia sudah kebal dengan sindiran yang diucapkan dari bibir mungil di wajah cantik.

Cerai? Perempuan itu masih tidak ingin merubah statusnya menjadi seorang janda. Janda yang masih perawan - mungkin, karena Akashi belum pernah menyentuhnya sedikit pun. ia sudah berkali-kali bertanya mengapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi jawabannya selalu sama.

"Aku tidak berminat denganmu, dan tidak ingin belajar untuk mencintaimu!"

"Apa karena laki-laki itu? Kuroko Tetsuya?" suara perempuan itu terdengar mencibir.

"Kalau iya, apa ada masalah denganmu?" suaranya terdengar sarkas, sorot matanya menusuk dengan tajam.

Kaori, masih berharap suatu saat hati batu itu akan mencair, atau setidaknya berubah seperti pada saat perjodohan berlangsung, walaupun dingin masih lebih baik daripada akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena kesepian ia mulai mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumah. Mengadakan pesta kecil diantara mereka. Beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan hadir disana, pesta berakhir sebelum Akashi pulang.

Sedangkan sang suami sepertinya tidak peduli.

.

Bebebrapa waktu sebelum Kuroko memutuskan pergi ke Perancis, Akashi masih sering berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman kisedainya. Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengetahui keadaan dan keberadaan mantan kekasihnya. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Murasakibara dan Midorima sering berkunjung ke apartemen Kuroko.

Akashi tahu kekasihnya bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang patissier, ia sudah sering mencicipi roti atau macaron yang dibuatkan tangan mungil itu. Walaupun ia tidak suka kudapan manis, tapi demi Tetsuya ia mau menghabiskan macaron merah muda satu butir. Setelah itu ia akan menagih sesuatu yang lebih manis dari kue bundar berwarna terang itu, apalagi kalau bukan bibir ranum kekasihnya.

Ia sudah sering menghalangi agar Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pergi keluar negeri untuk menggapai keinginannya.

Ia sungguh marah ketika Kise Ryouta memberitahukannya bahwa Kuroko-cchi sedang mengurus visa untuk bisa belajar di Paris. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tetsuya tidak boleh pergi kemana pun! Titik!

Puncaknya adalah hari itu, mereka berkumpul di Bandara Haneda, saat berpisah dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai. Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi. Ia melihat sosok mungil manis itu tampak tenang dan senang karena akan segera ke Paris. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sosok mungil itu. Tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi apa haknya? Pria muda itu sangat tidak suka waktu mengingat perhatian Midorima saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Sebuah kalung berbandul lumba-lumba biru itu melingkar di leher kesukaannya. Ia ingin melepaskannya, membuangnya!

..

..

Laki-laki bertampang kusut itu memarkirkan mobil di garasi, yang otomatis terbuka saat ia memencet nomor dari handphonenya. Langkahnya sedikit diseret, sepasang asisten rumah tangga setengah baya menyambutnya di ambang pintu. Mereka membungkukkan tubuh. Tempat ini berada di jauh dari keramaian.

"Tuan muda diatas sepertinya masih belum sadar, Tuan." Suara wanita tua memecah kesunyian, pria itu mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat angkuh, ia tidak menjawabnya, terus melangkah menapaki undakan tangga ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di menara.

Gerendel besi ditarik, mengeluarkan bunyi decitan. Lalu dua putaran anak kunci melepas kuncian. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi terlalu keras. Retinanya segera menyesuaikan dengan gelapnya ruangan itu. Ia tatap wajah manis, kloroform rupanya masih mempengaruhi kesadaran sosok itu. Ia jepit wajah rupawan berkulit halus itu dengan kelima jarinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bangun.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Suaranya lirih, ada seringai miring pada wajah gelap, seperti melihat mangsa yang tak berdaya. T-shirt tipis dan celana pendek yang membalut tubuhnya sangat menggoda. Jari yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam itu menelusur dari pipi hingga ke telapak kakinya.

"Kau akan tetap di sini!" Jarinya mengusap belenggu di pergelangan kaki pucat itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya ia hanya datang ketika pemuda mungil itu sudah benar-benar terlelap.

.

Midorima menatap ponselnya, lingkaran hitam samar terlihat pada kelopak mata berbingkai kacamata segi empat. Wajahnya terlihat kusut menampakkan kelelahan akibat kurang tidur selama dua hari. Menjadi dokter yang selalu siaga, apalagi ia adalah dokter muda yang belum lama mendapat izin prakteknya, meski begitu Midorima Shintarou memang tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata karena kemampuan luar biasanya yang selalu bisa diandalkan meski tergolong sebagai dokter junior.

Seluruh malamnya hampir ia habiskan menginap di rumah sakit, tidur yang tak cukup karena pasien IGD dimana ia ditugaskan tak pernah sepi, tak heran jika garis-garis lelah itu kini terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Jemari panjang bergerak menelusuri satu aplikasi pesan online, memeriksa kotak masuk yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai notif, tak sedikit pesan dari beberapa orang teman yang tak membuatnya berniat sedikitpun untuk membuka. Di scroll layar itu ke atas, meneliti satu demi satu pesan yang tampil pada layar gawainya, mencari satu pesan yang mungkin terselip diantara spam kotak masuknya. Tak menemukan, jarinya kembali menscroll dari awal, mengulang lebih teliti mungkin saja terlewat. Lima kali ia melakukan hal yang sama namun hasilnya tetap sama, gerakan tangannya berhenti pada sebuah pesan yang telah ia baca, dibagian bawahnya tertulis tanggal yang menunjuk tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau belum memberi kabar sampai saat ini?" gumamnya rendah disertai deru nafas berat nan pelan. Ditatapnya lagi pesan itu, nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' tertulis pada bagian usernamenya.

Memikirkan kuroko yang belum juga memberinya kabar membuat hati dokter muda itu resah, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman terasa dalam hatinya, semacam firasat buruk yang mungkin saja menimpa teman 'spesial' baginya itu.

Beberapa kali ia tergoda untuk menekan nomor telepon Kuroko yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya namun diurungkan, bagaimana pun nomor itu pasti sudah tidak aktif lagi sekarang karena kuroko sudah tak lagi di Jepang. Seperti saat ini, tanpa sadar ditengah pikiran yang tak tenang, layar ponselnya sudah menampilkan detail kontak Kuroko, memenuhi layar persegi panjang itu. Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan, layar itu masih ditatapnya hingga ibu jarinya menekan ikon telephone yang kemudian merubah tampilan layar itu dalam mode memanggil.

Ditempelkannya gawai hijau begaris biru muda pada casenya itu ditelinga. Tuttt…..tuttttt. . . Tuttt. . . Bunyi sambungan has telepon menyapa pendengarannya.

"Deg" Midorima cukup terkejut, matanya melebar begitu mendengar ternyata teleponnya tersambung, namun kemudian terputus ketika beberapa kali bunyi menunggu terdengar jelas dalam pendengarannya.

Masih menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, ibu jari kembali menekan ikon memanggil namun sayang yang didapat hanya suara operator provider yang mengatakan jika nomor yang diteleponnya sudah tidak aktif. Tak menyerah, Midorima kembali menelepon ulang beberapa kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama, nomor Kuroko sudah tak aktif lagi.

Dengan perasaan tak karuan, lelaki tampan itu menghubungi seluruh teman-teman kisedainya, meminta untuk bertemu saat ini juga.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba meminta kami berkumpul disini?" tanya Aomine dengan raut wajah kesalnya,

Baru saja ia sampai di apartemennya setelah lembur semalam, berniat tidur seharian demi menebus kantuk akibat semalaman terjaga, sebuah deringan sialan tiba-tiba menganggu, membuat dirinya sempat berniat melempar ponsel pintar kesayangan ke arah tembok, untung saja dia sempat melihat wallpaper Hirokita Mai kesukaannya di balik kerjapan layar, membuat ia akhirnya membatalkan niat untuk membuat ponsel pintar itu berakhir di tempat sampah.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, membuat polisi berkulit tan itu menggerutu, mengeratkan gigi akibat tak direspon.

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika yang lain sudah datang." Midorima sama sekali tak terganggu dengan wajah tak bersahabat dari mantan teman satu teamnya itu, baginya Aomine yang seperti ini memang sudah biasa, mungkin jika Aomine menunjukkan wajah ceria nan bersahabat akan lebih berhasil membuat Midorima merasa risih dan terganggu.

"Yah, terserah kau saja, kalau tidak penting akan kulubangi kepala wortelmu itu." ancamnya lalu menidurkan kepala bersurai navynya di atas meja, dalam sekejap kedua kelopak matanya sudah tertutup membuat Midorima hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Aomine memang tipe orang yang mudah tidur dimana saja, bahkan ketika dia tidak semengantuk saat ini pun dia bisa tidur dengan nyamannya.

Ting tong ting …..

Suara dentingan lonceng bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kaca berbilah tunggal membuat perhatian Midorima ke arah pintu, sementara Aomine masih asyik dengan posisi tidurnya yang seakan tak terganggu sama sekali.

Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan surai kuning yang sedikit panjang mendekat, melambaikan tangan pada meja yang tengah ditempati Midorima dan Aomine.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat-ssu." ucapnya, tangan kurus berbalut cardigan rajut yang menutupi tangan sampai siku menarik satu kursi di dekat Aomine.

"Apa kalian sudah lama? Dan dimana yang lain-ssu", belum sempat Midorima menjawab pertanyaan Kise, sosok tinggi besar dengan rambut ungu panjangnya mendekat, membawa nampan berisi beberapa minuman dan potongan kue dalam piring-piring kecil, diletakkannya nampan di atas meja lalu menyodorkan satu persatu kue itu di depan teman-temannya.

"Tinggal Akachin saja." balas Murasakibara malas, tanpa repot menaruh kembali nampan yang tadi ia bawa, lelaki kelewat bongsor itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Midorima, yah dia cukup malas untuk hanya kembali ke counter meja yang menghubungkan dapur, hanya dibatasi sekat tembok hingga setengah badan, membentuk lubang persegi panjang, sepanjang rentangan tangan dengan tinggi kira-kira dari dada hingga di atas kepala orang normal.

Ting tong ting tong…

Dering nyaring lonceng kembali terdengar, kali ini lelaki bersurai merah yang muncul dari balik pintu kaca, tubuhnya terbungkus kemeja hitam yang telah tergulung hingga ke siku, dasi berwarna merah tersampir dalam kantong kemeja pada sisi kanan dadanya. Masih cukup pagi tapi seorang Akashi seijurou terlihat cukup berantakan, rambutnya pun tak tertata rapi seperti biasa, membuat dahi teman-temannya serentak berkerut, cukup tidak biasa melihat penampilan raja kisedai yang biasanya sempurna.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, memangnya hanya kalian yang bekerja lembur." ucapnya sarkas langsung membungkam mulut gatal yang hendak bertanya, untung saja Aomine masih pada posisi tidurnya, kalau tidak mungkin ia yang pertama menyulut kemarahan si merah dengan komentar tak lulus sensor yang kadang keluar seenaknya, membuatnya beberapa kali mendapat cumbuan manis gunting-gunting koleksi Akashi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kalian sudah datang, maaf sebelumnya jika aku menganggu istirahat kalian."

"Semoga kau punya alasan yang cukup bagus hingga berani mengusikku Shintarou." ancam Akashi

"Hoaam..." lelaki tan yang tadi asyik tertidur kini sudah bangun, menguap tak tahu malu.

"Iya Midorimacchi, apa yang sangat penting hingga kau mengumpulkan kita disini" Kise yang sudah dari tadi menahan diri untuk bertanya rasanya sudah tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya yang cukup besar. Sementara Murasikabara tak berkomentar apapun, ia lebih sibuk dengan kue dalam piringnya yang kini hanya tinggal sisa-sisa krimnya saja.

"Kuroko hilang!" Midorima cukup tenang untuk mengatakan kabar itu namun membuat teman-temannya terkejut tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Shintarou! Kita semua juga tahu jika Tetsuya sudah tidak ada lagi disini." Akashi terlihat kesal dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Iya benar-ssu, kan Kurokocchi sedang di Paris saat ini."

"Kau mengumpulkan kami hanya ingin mengatakan itu, kau benar-benar butuh istirahat Midorima!" ucap Aomine malas.

"Midochin sepertinya kurang tidur." Murasakibara ikut memberi komentar.

"Tidak! Aku serius dia hilang, hampir tiga hari tapi ia belum memberi kabar, harusnya ia memang sudah sampai sekarang dan mengabari kita." Midorima membela dirinya.

"Kau berlebihan Shintarou" ucap Akashi dengan nada tak suka, sikap over khawatir Midorima pada Tetsuya cukup membuat suasana hatinya yang sudah kacau semakin tidak baik saat ini.

"Aku serius Akashi, sebelum aku menelepon kalian untuk bertemu, aku terlebih dahulu menghubungi nomor Kuroko yang lama dan tersambung itu artinya ia masih di Jepang" wajah Midorima terlihat serius.

"Apa?" Aomine terlihat tak percaya.

"Benarkah Midorimacchi?" Kise tak kalah terkejutnya, dalam hatinya ia sedikit berharap jika Kurokcchinya memang masih di Jepang, itu artinya ia masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi setelah itu aku menghubungi lagi dan tidak aktif." wajah Midorima berubah sedih.

"Mungkin Tetsuya lupa membawa ponsel lamanya, kau tidak perlu separanoid itu mengatakan jika Tetsuya hilang, bukankah kita sama-sama mengantarkannya ke bandara." wajah lelaki tampan itu kini terlihat datar, Midorima dengan segala kekhawatirannya membuat ia benar-benar tidak suka.

"Benar juga-ssu." Kise yang tadinya terlihat senang karena Kurokocchinya yang mungkin masih berada di Jepang terlihat kecewa.

"Aku mengerti kau khawatir, tapi kita memang benar-benar mengantar Tetsu, bahkan kita melihat dia hingga akhirnya menuju pesawat 'kan?", Aomine memang sedikit memikirkan kata-kata Midorima, masuk akal jika Kuroko masih di Jepang, tapi lebih masuk akal apa yang dikatakan Akashi, bisa saja Kuroko lupa membawa ponselnya, apalagi anak itu sedikit ceroboh.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku pergi". Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Midorima hanya menatap lurus, entah kenapa ia masih sedikit terganggu meski apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya masuk akal.

"Aku juga pergi!" Aomine menyusul, sesekali ia masih menguap, sebelum benar-benar beranjak ia melirik ke arah Midorima yang tak juga menghilangkan raut kekhawatiran. Ditepuknya pundak dokter muda itu pelan.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, begitupun aku, tapi kau tak perlu berfikir keras sampai seperti ini, jika itu memang terjadi pada Tetsu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jadi tenanglah!" Aomine kemudian pergi.

"Aku juga akan membantu Midorimacchi, jadi tak perlu khawatir." Kise ikut menenangkan teman hijaunya.

"Aku juga!" sambung Murasakibara yang masih tak mengubah ekspresi wajah malasnya.

'Justru karena dia menghilang setelah lepas dari penglihatan kita membuatku sekhawatir ini.' ucap Midorima dalam hati.

..

..

Gerakan langkah samar kian mendekat, bergesek jelas dengan lantai. Kuroko membuka matanya, memasang sikap siaga ditengah belenggu rantai yang mengikat pergelangan kaki putihnya.

Tatapannya tak lepas dari pintu kayu berukir, langkah kaki yang ia dengar kian jelas terdengar kemudian hilang sempurna, berhenti! Lalu berganti dengan deritan gerendel dan putaran anak kunci yang terdengar beberapa kali.

Kuroko masih menatap pintu itu dengan ketakutan yang terlihat begitu kentara pada wajah pucatnnya, bibirnya sampai bergetar. Ia tahu jika sebentar lagi ia akan melihat dalang dibalik penculikan dirinya, biasanya terdengar decitan dua pasang sepatu, kini hanya satu membuatnya yakin jika dibalik sana adalah orang itu.

Gagang pintu bergerak, perlahan daun pintu bergeser. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah ujung kaki berbalut sepatu mahal, matanya kemudian terarah pada sosok yang telah sempurna muncul dari balik pintu.

Netra biru muda membulat sempurna.

"Kau!" suaranya lemah, namun tak mengurangi keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

* * *

Hello reader tachi...kami datang lagi dengan chap 2...

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya, memfollow, memfavoritkan juga memberi review komen...~bow

Luv u all

kizhuo mel

.

.

It's very exciting to collab with you, kii...


	3. The Hostage

**UNKNOWN**

…

DISCLAIMER!

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Collab fic by Mel and Kizhuo

…

Warning!

M - rate

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

DLDR! No Flame!

We've warned you !

…

Enjoy Read

…

…

Ujung sepatu lancip dan berkesan mahal, nampak mengetuk lantai marmer dingin di ambang pintu kayu berukir rumit. Mata beriris biru cantik diangkat lalu membulat, netranya menangkap siluet yang tampak di retina.

"Kau..." ia merasa kenal dengan sosok itu, tapi saat ini ia sangat ketakutan, seolah sesuatu mengancamnya, namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, sinar dari persegi panjang pintu yang terbuka hanya mengantarkan sebentuk tubuh gelap.

Entah mungkin karena pengaruh dari obat-obatan yang dibubuhkan pada makanan yang selalu dihidangkan sepasang paruh baya asisten rumah tangga, ia menjadi sedikit berhalusinasi.

Raut rupawan itu menampakkan ketakutan yang sangat, membayangkan sosok yang ada di depannya berwajah menyeramkan dengan taring tajam di kedua ujung bibirnya. Juga mata merah yang menyala bagaikan sepasang api, serta rambut gelap yang tampak mencuat.

Ia yang duduk di tempat tidur mencoba beringsut menjauh. Gemerincing rantai dikakinya terdengar nyaring. Gerakannya semakin lemah. Ia mencapai jarak terjauh pada ranjangnya dengan susah payah.

Sosok itu menutup pintu dengan kakinya, menimbulkan suara debuman, dan kembali ruangan itu temaram.

Sudut mata Kuroko memicing mencoba menatap gerakan orang yang ada di depannya, tapi entah mengapa matanya kini terasa berat. Kelopak matanya beberapa kali menutup, tapi ia mencoba untuk bangun, berkali ia cubit pahanya menghilangkan kantuk yang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku harus tetap sadar, aku harus kuat..ku…ah…." bisiknya. Namun belum lagi hitungan genap sepuluh kepala itu sudah terkulai. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Semuanya menjadi ringan. Lalu hilang. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

Jas dokter berwarna putih ia sampirkan pada sandaran kursi beroda di depan meja kerja di kamar apartemennya. Hati pria itu benar-benar risau. Bagaimana mungkin sudah seminggu sejak kepergiannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun kabar yang ia terima dari sosok yang disayanginya.

Mata beriris hazel green itu kembali menelisik gawainya, siapa tahu ada email yang terselip di bagian spam, berkali ia melakukan hal yang sama setiap dirinya luang. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama, ia kecewa.

'Kuroko, ada dimana kau sekarang?' Hati dan tubuhnya sangat lelah, tungkainya terasa sulit digerakkan. Ia putuskan untuk berbaring sejenak di atas ranjang empuknya, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa teman-temannya tidak ada yang percaya dengan intuisinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat dibelakang kepala, mata lelah itu menelusur garis-garis yang tersusun pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda.

'Aku akan ajukan cuti mulai lusa, mungkin 3 atau 4 hari' batinnya. "Kalau mereka tidak mau membantuku, maka aku akan berusaha mencari buktinya sendiri, nodayo". Matanya terpejam, sementara kacamata berbingkai hitam itu ia lipat dan telah diletakan di meja.

"Kami hanya bisa mengijinkanmu mengambil cuti dua hari Midorima-san." Ucap Kepala Instalasi Gawat Darurat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Alis hijau itu berkerut tampak sekali kalau ia tengah keberatan dengan keputusan atasannya. Walau perasaan tengah bergejolak tapi Midorima tetaplah seorang yang santun. Ia berusaha mengucapkan terimakasih. Tidak secara tulus.

"Kau tahu sendiri, unit kita adalah yang paling hectic. Pasien selalu datang tanpa bisa diprediksi. Jadi mohon pengertian dan kerjasamanya dokter Midorima." Tutup dokter senior yang usianya terpaut lima tahun.

Apa boleh buat mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya. Ia tidak mungkin meminta ayahnya yang Direktur rumah sakit ini untuk sebuah kompensasi ketidakhadiran. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan gunjingan karena memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai anak direktur, yang akan membuatnya tercoreng. Bagaimana pun juga Midorima adalah seorang professional. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mafhum. Tapi alasan apa yang harus ia berikan? 'mencari keberadaan teman?' entahlah.

Dokter muda itu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, Hitori Sensei, terima kasih untuk ijinnya." Sekali lagi ia berterimakasih. Kepalanya dianggukan secara kaku lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang seluruhnya bercat putih, di sudut paling timur instalasi itu. Langkahnya menapaki lantai putih menuju bangsal yang meminta ulurannya, menangani pasien patah tulang kaki, korban tabrak lari.

Foto wajah pada layar smartphonenya seolah mengajaknya tersenyum walaupun samar, tapi ia tahu, wajah imut itu tengah tersenyum saat ia diam-diam membidikan kamera ponselnya.

"Kuroko, dimana kau sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu. Mengapa hatiku sangat tak tenang." Bisiknya lirih.

Ia mengendarai sedan Prius berwarna hijau metalik, tujuan utamanya adalah Haneda airport, tempat terakhir kali ia melihat sosoknya melambaikan tangan, dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Ia pergi tanpa beban sama sekali, berbeda dengannya yang merasakan denyut sakit saat sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kaca berbilah dua itu.

.

.

Ruang kepala security menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini, menghadap seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar berseragam biru muda. Namun orang itu tidak bersedia memberikan informasi bila tidak ada perintah dari pimpinan tertinggi bandara. Itu prosedurnya, ucapnya tegas.

Dengus keras keluar dari mulutnya. "Jadi aku harus mendapat memo kepala bandara, nanodayo?" telunjuknya mendorong bingkai kacamata yang sedikit turun, pertanyaan untuk menegaskan perkataan yang barusan diucapkan kepala keamanan itu. Pria setengah baya mengangguk.

Saat langkahnya baru terhitung lima dari pintu kaca berbingkai alumunium, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Midorimacchi!" surai lumut itu berputar, sorot matanya membentur sosok yang mendekat dengan seragam pilot yang sangat pas di tubuh sang mantan model remaja.

"Kise!"ucapnya suara teredam dalam mulut, hanya separuh keluar, berbentuk serupa gumaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, apakah kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat ssu?" tanyanya menelisik penampilan dokter muda itu. Berkemeja krem dengan pantalon hitam, sementara kakinya berbalut sneaker.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari informasi tentang Kuroko, nanodayo!" kedua alis kuning bertaut.

"Midorimacchi, mengapa begitu ngotot ingin tahu, bukankah Kurokocchi sudah ada di Paris ssu?" suara Kise terdengar rendah. Bulu mata panjang itu beberapa kali mengedip. Ia masih ingat saat si biru muda melambaikan di bandara ini seminggu yang lalu.

"Kuroko sampai saat ini belum memberikan kabar apapun, Kise, bukannya aku khawatir, tapi sudah seminggu ini dia pergi, nanodayo." Kise menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya juga ssu. Apa kurokocchi langsung sibuk ya?" Midorima menggeleng. Telunjuk mendorong bagian tengah bingkai kacamatanya yang dirasa melorot.

"Aku kemarin mengecek ke tempat belajarnya, tapi mereka malah bertanya kepadaku mengapa Kuroko belum datang dan mendaftarkan dirinya, nanodayo." Seketika mata madu cantik membelalak. Raut terkejut jelas tercetak.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Midorimacchi?" suaranya tercekat.

"Itulah mengapa aku sangat khawatir sekarang, nodayo." Ucapnya sedikit tersengal. Ia menerangkan bahwa ia telah menghubungi kepala security.

"Baiklah, ikut aku Midorimacchi!" Saat itu juga Kise bergabung untuk menginvestigasi hilangnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia yang co-pilot memanfaatkan koneksinya dengan crew penerbangan yang digunakan Kuroko Tetsuya minggu lalu. Hati kedua pemuda itu mencelos mendapat informasi bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Paris.

Peluh membelah pelipis Midorima, apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Hubungan telepon yang pernah dilakukannya bukan hanya isapan jempol semata. Saat itu memang Kuroko berada Jepang entah dimana.

Kedua tangan Kise meremas ujung seragamnya. Air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan. "Jadi dimana Kurokocchi selama ini ssu?" ia tampak kehilangan akal.

Midorima meminta staf kantor penerbangan itu memberikan surat keterangan tentang pembatalan keberangkatan Kuroko, untuk ditunjukkan kepada bagian keamanan.

Di ruangan dengan layar monitor yang berjumlah puluhan, Midorima Shintarou dan Kise Ryouta gelisah memperhatikan rekaman CCTV pada saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

Kedua pasang mata beda warna terbelalak ketika sosok mungil itu tertangkap kamera, seseorang menabraknya, memeluk kemudian memapahnya. Mereka tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Penculik itu menggunakan topi laken, dengan coat panjang berwarna gelap, wajahnya sama sekali tidak nampak.

Kepalan tangan Midorima mengeras, ia kesal dengan teman-temannya, yang tidak percaya pada instingnya. Ia marah.

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi diculik ssu…" begitu sambungan telepon diterima polisi muda itu, lalu isaknya tidak terbendung.

"Oi Kise, jangan bercanda, ini sangat tidak lucu!" seru polisi muda di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku dengan Midorimacchi di bandara, dapat rekaman CCTV-nya ssu." Sambil menahan isakannya

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang, tunggu jangan kemana-mana kalian!" sedikit perintah pada kalimatnya.

Sementara Akashi yang mendapat kabar dari Midorima langsung meluncur, mengabaikan rapat yang hampir selesai. "Reo, lanjutkan rapatnya suruh mereka untuk menandatangi dokumennya!" ia menunjukkan kertas kerja yang baru saja ia tandatangani.

Mibuchi Reo hanya melongo. "Sei-chan, ini bagaimana, mana mungkin rapatnya kau tinggalkan!" mata kelamnya sedikit menyorot takut. Tapi ia lebih takut lagi saat bosnya melirik dengan tajam. Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab CEO muda itu, meminta ijin pada seluruh koleganya yang masih menggelar meeting. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan suhu 19 derajat.

Mereka berkumpul di lobi yang telah disepakati. Di depan ruang security, karena bagaimana pun mereka ingin melihat kejadian yang menimpa sang mantan bayangan kesayangan mereka. Raut mereka sama, terpukul. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko menghilang dibawah hidung mereka saat itu. Dan mengabaikan kekhawatiran Midorima.

.

.

Pagi itu cericit burung seolah membangunkannya, sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk ke sela-sela kain gorden yang terkadang menggelembung karena hembusan angin dari celah kaca jendela yang tidak ditutup rapat.

Setiap hari ia merasa seperti ini, tubuh ringkihnya terasa lemas. Ia mendudukan dirinya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi sepasang paruh baya itu akan datang membawakan makanan untuk sarapan paginya. Dan sebelum menyantap hidangan lelaki tua akan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi, membukakan belenggunya, membiarkan dia membersihkan diri.

Entah mengapa ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berlari. Ia tahu, walaupun pria itu sudah berumur namun tenaganya tentu lebih besar dari yang ia miliki, terutama dengan kondisinya seperti ini.

Belenggu telah dilepas, ia dikunci dari luar hanya dibekali sepotong t-shirt, celana pendek, bokser, juga sehelai handuk putih, semuanya sangat bersih, kamar mandi inipun sangat bersih terawat, ia berdiri di depan cermin, yang memperlihatkan sosoknya yang memprihatinkan. Tubuh ringkih dan rapuh, dengan kulitnya yang semakin pucat.

Mata birunya terbelalak dengan beberapa bercak merah pada leher, pangkal lengan, bahu, perut, paha, ia berputar berusaha melihat tubuh bagian belakang, di punggungnya pun tampak beberapa tanda itu. Dari mana datangnya tanda itu, apakah ada serangga serupa tungau di kasur yang ditidurinya? Ia bergidik, tapi tidak ada rasa gatal. Apa ini batinnya lagi.

Bayangannya kembali pada saat malam tadi, apakah…apakah orang yang tadi malam datang melakukan ini semua pada tubuhnya.

"Argh…" matanya mengerjap berkali-kali berharap pantulan gambar dirinya yang ada dicermin itu menghilang. Tapi tidak! Gambar dirinya masih berdiri disana lengkap dengan bercak-bercaknya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat kotor. Tuas shower ia buka sampai maksimal, air menghujani tubuh ringkihnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi dibuka, lalu kedua orang tua itu menariknya, mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu memakaikan baju, dan menyelimuti tubuh yang menggigil itu. Mesti begitu belenggu kembali melingkar di kaki putihnya.

Mata tua wanita itu berkaca-kaca, ia tidak tega sebenarnya, namun perintah yang diberikan sama sekali tak mampu ia bantah, mengingat ancaman orang itu.

Hari menjelang sore saat Kisedai keluar dari bandara, informasi yang mereka dapat hanya sampai pada rekaman CCTV di area parkir, pada gambar bergerak itu menunjukkan bagaimana seorang pria, memanggul tubuh mungil Kuroko lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Tanpa bisa dilihat dengan jelas plat nomor mobilnya.

Mata jeli Akashi mengeja plat nomor mobil itu. Aomine dengan sedikit malas menghubungi Sakurai Ryo untuk memgakses ke pusat data di kepolisian, dan hasilnya mengecewakan. Ternyata plat nomor mobil itu palsu!

Investigasi di bandara mungkin berakhir sampai pada titik itu. Kini giliran Aomine Daiki sebagai polisi untuk menyelidikinya, karena ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menghilang lebih dari 2 x 24 jam! Beberapa scenario ia susun di otak polisinya yang mulai terlatih. Investigasi yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Seperti biasa Akashi Seijuurou pulang ke rumahnya yang besar ketika malam sudah sangat larut. Ia hanya ingin segera mencapai kamar tidur pribadi yang berada di ujung sana. Ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun.

Namun seperti biasanya sang nyonya muda masih duduk di ruang tamu, mengenakan kimononya, mata ngantuknya menatap layar datar yang menyajikan dorama dewasa tengah malam.

Ia berjengit ketika tubuh tegap melintas di belakang sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sei-san, rupanya masih ingat pulang ke rumah, setelah kemarin tidak pulang." Suaranya masih saja lembut walaupun menusuk. Dilingkarkannya lengan kurusnya pada tubuh tegap Akashi, sementara lelaki tampan itu hanya melirik dingin dengan kelakuan memuakkan isterinya itu.

"Kemana saja, sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu." Suara lembut nya terdengar menggoda, mungkin untuk pria lain tapi tidak untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Wajahnya sungguh sangat datar.

"Apa kau mengunjungi kekasihmu, hmm?" jemari lentik itu menyusur punggung tegap. Wajah yang tadi menempel pada dada bidang Akashi kini menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat begitu dingin itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya dengan suara rendah. Dilepaskannya pelukan dari wanita itu dengan gerak lambat namun menekannya cukup kuat hingga wanita itu menggigit bibirnya menahan nyeri akibat tekanan kuat dari tangan Akashi. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Kaori yang masih memandang punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

"Hey sayang, kudengar bocah biru kesayanganmu itu menghilang! " suara manisnya terdengar penuh racun hingga mampu menarik atensi Akashi hingga langkah yang semula terus menjauh tiba-tiba berhenti. Kaori tersenyum puas melihat respon suaminya itu.

"Sepertinya dia sengaja kabur darimu sayang, mencari kebahagiaannya dengan orang lain." senyum wanita itu melebar, Kaori mulai mengompori demi membalas sedikit saja rasa sakit yang selalu ditorehkan pria muda itu. Dia tahu betul betapa posesifnya pria yang kini jadi suaminya itu pada sang mantan kekasih.

Kaki jenjang putih berjalan mendekat, wanita itu sepertinya tak mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sudahlah sayang-" pipi Akashi diusap seduktif, tatapan matanya fokus pada wajah tampan yang masih dingin, dikalungkannya lengan putih mulusnya pada leher Akashi.

"Aku bahkan bisa memberimu lebih dari jalang sialan itu sayang." wajahnya kian mendekat namun Akashi dengan sigap menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu darinya. Diapit wajah itu dengan satu tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Diam atau kupotong lidahmu!" Kaori meringis kesakitan akibat tekanan yang terasa makin kuat pada kedua bagian rahangnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak sebanding dengan dirinya!" ucap Akashi penuh penekanan, dilepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah itu dengan kasar lalu kembali meninggalkan wanita itu dalam kesendirian.

Kaori memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit, rasa marah terlihat jelas pada pancaran kedua maniknya.

"Kau akan menyesal mengabaikanku Akashi Seijurou!-" ucapnya lantang hingga terdengar jelas dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mansion besar itu.

"Aku akan membuat si biru muda kesayangmu itu menderita! Lebih menderita dari apa yang kurasakan saat ini." ancamnya dengan emosi yang terlihat meluap, membuat Akashi kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kepalanya melirik wanita yang berdiri angkuh dibelakangnya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu! , Atau kau mati!" mata rubi itu berkilat. Meninggalkan sosok cantik seorang wanita muda, yang kini mendesah sendiri.

"Hmm, apa yang akan kau lakukan tuan muda, bila kesayanganmu aku siksa, pastinya akan sangat menarik." Bisiknya lirih, membayangkan tubuh pemuda bersurai biru dalam genggamannya.

Akashi membuka semua fabrik yang melekat pada tubuhnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, membenamkan tubuh kokohnya dalam bathtube. Ia lelah, sangat lelah!

Bayangan sosok biru kesayangan kembali hadir pada pandangannya yang tertutup kelopak. Cerulean indah itu tampak berbinar lalu bibir ranum tengah tersenyum, kedua tangannya menyambut pelukan hangat yang biasa ia berikan. Akan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, mereka melepas rindu. Tapi itu dulu.

"Tetsuya, aku merindukanmu!" bisiknya parau. "Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua, aku ingin kau kembali padaku lagi. Jangan gantikan aku dengan siapapun!" Pikirannya melayang pada Midorima Shintarou. Ia berdecih tak suka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu kecuali aku!". Matanya masih terpejam, membayangkan lebih lama sosok yang tak pernah sedikitpun pergi dari hatinya.

"Shintarou! Kau akan kubuat menyesal setelah ini." ucapnya penuh penekanan, kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan iris beda warna yang berkilat berbahaya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Tetsuya! Akan tetap seperti itu selamanya." Sesaat kemudian ia benamkan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa kecuali di bathtube yang penuh air hangat. Air itu tumpah ruah membasahi lantai kamar mandi, karena sejak tadi Akashi membiarkan air hangat dari kran mengalir deras.

Pikirannya seolah larut bersama air tempatnya membenamkan diri, bayangan rekaman CCTV yang tadi ia saksikan berputar kembali seolah seseorang me-rewind kejadian tadi.

"Siapapun akan merasakan akibatnya bila melukai, Tetsuyaku!" suaranya tertangkup dalam banyak gelembung udara yang meluncur ke permukaan air di bak mandi biru mudanya.

"Tidak juga kau yang telah dengan mudahnya melepaskan kekasihku, Akashi Seijuurou!" mata heterokromianya kembali membuka terlihat begitu jelas dalam kubangan air jernih itu.

.

.

Suara alunan musik menghentak terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, mendominasi sempurna hingga tak membiarkan sedikitpun suara lain untuk terdengar kecuali dirinya, tubuh-tubuh bergerak seenaknya, mengikuti melodi tak karuan namun terasa semarak. Tubuh-tubuh yang sebagian besar telah takluk dalam buaian alkohol namun masih sanggup untuk bergerak, menikmati malam yang kian larut dalam sorak-sorai tiada henti, tak mengizinkan sunyi menyergap walau hanya sesaat.

Pada salah satu sudut yang cukup renggang, sosok tinggi dalam balutan gaun malam berdiri memandang gelapnya atap alam dengan beberapa titik putih yang mengerjap di atas sana. jemari lentik mengenggam gelas kurus tinggi berisi cairan emas berbuih kecil. Menyesapnya sesekali.

"Hey, kau tak menikmati pestanya?" tangan kokoh berbalut jas cream moca meraih pinggang ramping, kulit telapak tangannya menyentuh bagian punggung yang terekspos akibat gaun yang tebuka sempurna di bagian belakang.

Kaori begitu mempesona dengan balutan gaun malam berupa dress hitam tanpa lengan, sepasang kain lebih kecil terikat pada leher jenjangnya menyimpul biasa, sementara sisa kainnya dibiarkan menjuntai, melewati punggung putih mulus tanpa fabric yang menutupinya, seolah sengaja dibiarkan bercelah pada bagian itu.

"Aku menikmatinya!" bibir terpulas lipstick mate maroon menyentuh pinggiran gelas ramping tinggi, menyesap cairan berbuih kecil serupa warna emas dengan begitu nikmatnya. Matanya masih memandang luar dengan satu tangan berpegang pada pinggiran pagar balkon berwarna perak.

Tubuh itu di tarik hingga menyamping, membuat dua pasang tubuh kini saling berhadapan. Sosok tinggi bersurai emas tersenyum penuh makna ketika wajah cantik Kaori kini terlihat sempurna pada netra emasnya.

"Kau kesepian lagi, hmmm" dagu kecil yang terapit ibu jari dan telunjuk diangkat lembut, tak keberatan sama sekali seakan menikmati, Kaori menatap laki-laki itu sensual. Sudut bibir tipisnya tertarik, menampilkan senyum merekah yang terlihat begitu seksi.

"Kau lebih tahu berapa banyak rasa sepi yang kurasakan setiap malamnya." senyumnya masih menggoda, kini tangannya yang sudah tak lagi menyentuh pagar balkon mengusap seduktif sisi wajah pria itu.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh!" Tubuh tinggi tegap kian condong mendekat, menarik dagu yang masih dalam apitan jemarinya ikut mendekat hingga jarak begitu tipis terlihat diantara dua bibir yang sama-sama sedikit terbuka.

Kaori berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan jarak hingga "cup" kedua bibir itu menempel sempurna, Kaori sengaja membuka belah bibirnya, membiarkan pria itu menyesap manis bibir kenyal merahnya sesuka hati, ia pun tak pasif ikut membalas setiap isapan lembut yang memabukkan itu.

"Pria itu sangat bodoh menganggurkan wanita seksi dan menggiurkan seperti dirimu." meski tautan bibir sudah terlepas, namun jarak keduanya masih setipis kain yang membungkus tubuh Kaori saat ini, bahkan wanita itu sudah mengalungkan manja kedua lengannya pada leher pria bertato itu, sementara gelas yang tadi ia pegang sudah dicampakkan jauh di bawah sana, hancur sempurna bersama sisa cairan emas yang mengisinya.

Kaori hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang ditujukan lelakinya itu padanya. Dia menarik kembali tengkuk pria itu untuk mendekat dan kembali menikmati ciuman yang telah berkali mereka bagi.

"Hey, aku tak keberatan memberimu kehangatan malam ini." bisik lelaki itu ditelinga Kaori, lalu mencium pundak yang tak terbalut fabric hitamnya.

"Sttt-" tubuh pria itu ia dorong sedikit menjauh, lalu sisi wajahnya kembali diusap sensual.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku sepuasmu, tapi-" Kaori sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat alis pria itu bertaut. Kaori mendekatkan wajahnya, kakinya sedikit berjinjit hingga bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga pria itu, ia mebisikkan sesuatu dan sesaat kemudian pria itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja baby, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Yah, sebagai hiburan karena dia cukup manis juga". Kaori tersenyum puas, dia akhirnya punya senjata untuk membalas perlakuan Akashi seijurou yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya. Dia akan membuat pria itu menyesal, dan dekapan hangat pun kembali mereka bagi, menjadi penutup kesepakatan yang telah mereka sepakati, kesepakatan yang tak ada satupun mengetahuinya kecuali mereka berdua.

.

.

Tetsuya membuka matanya pelan saat pancaran sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah ventilasi yang tak tertutup gorden besar. Menyorot sedikit bagian tubuhnya yang hampir tertutup dalam keremangan yang rasanya tak pernah berakhir. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak, terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, sepertinya efek obat-obatan yang selalu dicekoki orang-orang itu mulai mempengaruhi gerak tubuhnya. Gemerincing rantai perlahan menyapa pendengaran. Wajah pucat yang telah sadar sempurna kembali menunjukkan raut sedih begitu netranya menangkap benda serupa cincin besar yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya.

Tubuh yang tadi terbaring perlahan berubah posisi, ia menyenderkan punggung kecilnya pada kepala ranjang berpalang besi. Dingin menyapa punggung ringkih yang terbalut kaos putih tipis, dia tidak tahu ini hari apa, jam berapa, tak satupun benda yang mampu menunjukkan waktu terlihat dalam ruangan besar yang cukup lega itu, hanya sebuah meja kecil dengan kursi kayu yang berada di sisi ranjangnya.

Suara deritan kunci yang disusul gagang pintu yang berputar membuat tatapan yang tadi mengarah pada gorden tebal yang menutup jendela di depannya kini beralih pada pintu yang berada pada sisi samping. Ia tahu jika sepasang suami isteri paruh baya ada dibalik pintu itu, ini mungkin masih pagi meski ia tak tahu pasti karena sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan dalam tidur, mungkin dipaksa untuk tidur karena seingatnya ia berusaha untuk terus terjaga.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, oba-san, oji-san." Lirihnya memohon, begitu sepasang paruh baya itu mendekati ranjangnya. Tangannya mendorong pelan tangan wanita yang hendak menyuapinya, ia menolak makanan yang disodorkan.

Suhu yang kian dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil, tak bergerak cukup ditambah pencahayaan yang hampir tak ada kecuali sinar temaram lampu dan secercah sinar yang muncul dari ventilasi membuat suhu tubuhnya tak dapat panas yang cukup dan berimbas pada daya tahan yang kian menurun, ditambah suasana hati yang dipenuhi tanya, khawatir dan rasa takut karena apa yang menimpanya Tetsuya begitu kalut hingga demam akhirnya menyerang. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." pintanya lirih dengan suara yang sedikit serak, matanya berbinar basah, embun yang selalu ia tahan tak juga bisa terbendung hingga cairan hangat menetes dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Ku mohon oba-san, oji-san" mohonnya dalam pandangan yang mulai memudar.

Sungguh siapapun yang melihatnya akan tersentuh. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki yang berdiri dibalik pasangan paruh baya itu, ia seolah ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga. Tubuh Tetsuya tak kuat, pandangannya sempurna menggelap hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke samping, dengan sigap pria paruh baya itu menahan agar tubuh kecil itu tak terjatuh ke bawah.

Nampan makanan di taruh sang isteri pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, di bantunya sang suami untuk menidurkan anak berambut biru muda itu dengan posisi yang benar, setelah itu selimut tebal di balutkan pada tubuh yang terlihat mengigil dalam tidurnya.

Suara langkah sepatu membuat pasangan paruh baya itu sedikit mudur, membiarkan tuan mereka yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari belakang untuk mendekat. Sorot mata tak terdefinisi menatap tajam pada tubuh mungil yang masih menggigil, tangan besarnya kemudian menyibak selimut yang belum lima menit menutupi tubuh ringkih itu.

"Shintarou-kun…aku takut…" igauannya lolos begitu saja. Membuat tiga pasang mata sempat membulat mendengarnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hello readers tachi...saatnya chapter 3

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya, memfollow, memfavoritkan juga memberi review komen... :D

Luv u all

kizhuo n' mel


	4. Plans

Gumpalan abu menghias langit Tokyo sejak sore, berarak pelan mengikuti hembusan angin yang membawa buih kecil embun tak kasat mata ditambah rintik kecil teramat tipis yang berebut menghujam tanah, menyerang tanpa ampun mengikut, menoreh kesedihan yang mendalam seakan menyampaikan beberapa suara hati dari orang-orang yang tengah dirundung sedih, ah tak hanya sedih mungkin, beberapanya bahkan tercemar kerinduan, keresahan yang menggelayut setia dalam bilik-bilik jantung, menghambat terpompanya aliran darah sehingga meninggalkan rasa sesak yang seakan mencengkram keras dari balik rusuk-rusuk tertutup kulit.

Tiga puluh lima hari berlalu, namun bergantinya siang dan malam teramat panjang terasa seakan tiga puluh lima hari itu terasa seperti tiga ratus enam puluh lima, kenapa begitu sulit, kenapa rasanya kian berat, kenapa titik terang yang sudah diujung mata selalu menghilang bahkan sebelum dirinya merengkuh sebersit sinar yang mungkin saja akan membawanya pada orang yang tengah membuat dirinya terserang gulana berkepanjangan, dan...

"kenapa kenapa" yang lain pun ikut bermunculan seiring dengan semakin sulitnya terlihat jalan kebenaran di depan.

Tak ada perkembangan, berkali jalan buntu menghadang, seolah berkata untuk menyerah dalam perjuangan yang menguras seluruh persediaan emosi yang mereka punya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatnya menyerah, tak membuat mereka menyerah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang sama, selalu muncul pertama kali setiap ia kembali memenuhi janji bertemu dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya, yah teman seperjuangan...

Dan kali ini label "Teman seperjuangan" itu sepertinya akan terus melekat bahkan ketika mereka berhasil membawa kembali si bayangan tercinta dalam lingkaran mereka.

Pernah bersama selama tiga tahun bukanlah alasan kenapa kekompakkan itu kembali terjalin, bukan pula karena mereka pernah tergabung dalam tim basket bertitle generasi keajaiban yang terkenal hingga kini, dan bukan juga karena mereka pernah berjuang bersama dalam setiap pertandingan bergengsi demi merebut tropi kaku tak bernyawa yang berakhir sebagai pajangan.

Kalian tahu? meski berada pada satu tim yang sama tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terikat, setiap kemenangan yang mereka raih bukanlah hasil kerjasama tim yang kompak, bukan! Tapi, keegoisan masing-masing yang terbungkus bakat luar biasa berlabel "jenius basket".

Namun kini tak ada lagi keegoisan sekeras batu, tak ada lagi kesombongan kokoh yang dulunya tak tersentuh, tak ada lagi persaingan untuk berebut kursi tertinggi, semuanya luluh lantah bersama keserakahan yang mengakar dalam hati mereka, ya semuanya telah hancur, sempurna dihancurkan oleh sosok mungil yang punya tempat khusus di hati mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jadi,

Adakah yang lebih berharga dari sosok itu?

Dan mereka rasa tak perlu menjabarkan alasan dalam otak mereka atas kegundahan akibat kehilangan akan dirinya yang berharga itu dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

…

 **UNKNOWN**

…

DISCLAIMER!

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Collab fic by Mel and Kizhuo

…

Warning!

M - rate

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

DLDR! No Flame!

Kami sudah Mengingatkan

…

Enjoy Read

…

Saat itu, setelah istirahat siangnya Aomine Daiki kembali duduk di kursi beroda di belakang meja kerjanya, ia memutar-mutar ballpoint yang terselip diantara jemari tan kokohnya, sesekali kepala ballpoint ditekan, menimbulkan bunyi klik klik...klik klik, berulang.

Dahi itu berkerut, di depannya gambar bergerak hadir pada layar monitor flat komputernya, entah sudah berapa kali ia memutar video bisu itu, tak pernah bosan meski setiap kali memutarnya tak sedikitpun gambaran akan petunjuk baru didapatnya.

Aomine bukanlah polisi kelas teri yang tak bisa apa-apa, meski kapasitas otaknya tergolong yang paling minim diantara anggota Kisedai yang lain tapi ia punya kemampuan memecahkan kasus yang sama hebatnya ketika bermain basket. Insting hewannya seakan ikut terpancing ketika menghadapi kasus-kasus kriminal itulah alasan kenapa ia bisa jadi polisi hebat saat ini.

Namun ada yang salah dengan kasus Kuroko Tetsuya, insting itu seakan tak bekerja sama sekali, meski ia melihat dan mengamati satu-satunya petunjuk- salinan cctv bandara- tetap saja tak ada secuil petunjuk yang tertinggal kecuali plat nomor sebuah kendaraan yang ternyata palsu.

Apakah rekaman itu telah diedit? Pikirnya, namun berakhir dengan penyangkalan karena itu tak mungkin, sebab rekaman itu langsung didapat dari Kise dan Midorima yang langsung mengcopy dari ruang pantau cctv bandara detik itu juga.

"Arghh sial!" diremasnya surai biru gelap itu kasar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, seakan menjadi kebiasaan setiap kali Aomine berhenti dari kegiatan menonton rekaman itu. Matanya terpejam sesaat dengan kepala yang menyender pada sandaran kursi kerjanya, tumpuan kakinya pada lantai menguat disertai sedikit hentakan hingga benda beroda itu terdorong ke belakang bersama tubuhnya.

Aomine dalam mode frustasi, buliran keringat hasil ekskresi tubuhnya mulai terlihat di beberapa bagin wajahnya, ditariknya nafas dalam lalu dihembuskan pelan kemudian menarik kursi bersama dirinya untuk kembali berdekatan dengan meja kerjanya, diambilnya beberapa lembar tisu yang teronggok di atas meja, mengelap keringat lalu melempar tepat ke dalam tong sampah di pojokkan, beberapa gumpalan tisu terlihat berserakkan disekitar benda itu.

"Ah, aku harus fokus!" gumamnya menguatkan diri, menarik kembali semangatnya yang mulai rasa kendur akibat tertekan.

Dilihatnya kembali rekaman itu, beberapa kali ia mem-pause gambar, lalu memperbesar ukurannya, resolusi yang terbatas menyebabkan gambar itu buram. Lalu mengecilkannya lagi, kepalanya seringkali meneleng ke kanan.

Ia mencari sekecil apa pun informasi yang tersembunyi pada rentetan gambar itu. Postur penculik itu terlihat asing. Tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak pendek, seperti tubuh kebanyakan orang Jepang, penampilannya pun sangat biasa, hanya saja tersembunyi dibalik garment yang dipakainya. Penyamaran yang sempurna.

Mungkin seseorang professional yang memang dibayar untuk melakukannya.

~0o0~

Tubuh kecilnya gemetar dan tampak lebih ringkih akibat demam tinggi, suhunya kini mencapai 39° celcius. Bibirnya tampak memerah agak kering, terlihat beberapa retakan nyata pada tekstur bibirnya yang mungil, juga pipi yang kini tampak tirus.

Keringat membasahi kulit kepala, membuat rambut birunya lepek. Beberapa tampak menetes dari sela anak rambutnya.

Nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal, menguarkan uap panas. Tubuh ringkihnya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Bibirnya tertangkap beberapa kali mengumamkan nama, mungkin nama orang-orang yang dia harap bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, yang paling jelas terdengar dan sering adalah nama depan Midorima, mungkin karena dia yang paling sering berada ketika Tetsuya mengalami masa-masa sulitnya membuat sosok mungil itu bergantung pada pria jangkung yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

"M mi mido rima-kun…" gumamannya terdengar lagi, berulang dengan intonasi yang terputus masih dengan nafas tersengal tak beraturan, kelopak matanya menutup disertai gesture badan yang bergerak tak nyaman, membuat sosok yang tengah mengawasi didekatnya sangat terganggu, muak.

Ia jepit pipi panas itu dengan kelima jari. Giginya berderit, "Diaaam!" sebuah perintah terdengar berat dan tajam, suaranya rendah menakutkan.

Mata biru langit setengah terbuka, tapi iris biru tampak kosong, ada cairan bening pada kedua sudutnya. Wajah manis itu menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"T tolong, jangan sakiti aku..." Suaranya parau, pengucapannya antara sadar dan tidak.

Wajah itu semakin dekat, tapi semuanya kabur di mata cerulean-nya.

~0o0~

Di sebuah suite room, Kaori mengikatkan simpul pada tengkuknya, tampak beberapa tonjolan tulang pada leher belakangnya yang jenjang, rambut panjangnya ia gerai ke samping, ke bahu kiri menampakkan siluet indah dari tengkuk sampai punggung putih mulus yang terbuka.

Sebuah usapan halus membuatnya mendongak, mata mereka bertemu di pantulan kaca, tangan kekar bertato membantu membuat simpul. Lalu dikecupnya pundak tanpa fabrik itu. Gaun hitam bertali panjang yang menjadi favoritnya, baru ia kenakan lagi setelah semalaman tersampir di ujung ranjang.

Menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan malam kesekian kali mereka.

Wanita cantik itu berjalan di lobby hotel dengan tangan kekar bertato melingkar di lekuk pinggangnya.

Pagi itu suasana lobby hotel tidak begitu ramai, hanya beberapa orang yang akan melalukan _checkout_ , beberapa koper besar diletakan pada trolley berbentuk sangkar, dengan lengkungan di bagian puncaknya yang berwarna keemasan, disisinya seorang _bellboy_ menunggu perintah memindahkannya ke bagasi mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan teras hotel.

Namun pasangan itu hanya melenggang, tanpa membawa benda berat apapun, kecuali sang wanita yang menyampirkan tas kecil senada gaunnya. Duduk dengan anggun pada sofa tunggal di seberang meja resepsionis. Menunggu si pria menyelesaikan pembayaran.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, ada yang kagum juga ada yang memicing, termasuk iris berwarna madu bersurai pirang yang kebetulan sedang sarapan di resto sebelah lobby dengan beberapa kru pesawat yang menginap di sana. Mereka sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan tugas menerbangkan penumpang ke berbagai destinasi baik lokal maupun internasional. Mereka menginap selama semalam, sebagai fasilitas dari maskapai penerbangan tempat mereka bekerja.

Sepasang mata madu itu mengikuti dua sosok yang tampak sangat intim. Berdiri bersisian, menunggu petugas valet mengantarkan mobil hitam milik si wanita.

Ponselnya beberapa kali mengambil gambar mereka. Bagaimana pun Kise Ryouta, tahu siapa wanita itu. Orang yang telah menggeser kedudukan Kurokocchi-nya dari sisi sang mantan kapten basket. Ia geram dengan pemandangan itu. Wanita murahan yang bahkan tak sebanding sama sekali dengan malakat birunya.

Tatapan sinis ia tujukan pada sepasang manusia berbeda gender itu hingga keduanya memasuki mobil mewah lalu meninggalkan lokasi itu.

"Tuan dan nyonya itu menginap dari kemarin malam." Sebuah informasi meluncur dari bibir seorang waiters yang dikenalnya. Wanita muda dengan seragam abu-abu tua.

"Apa mereka sering menginap di sini ssu?" Jawaban berupa anggukan diterima Kise. Ia menghela nafas berat. Seperti dugaannya.

Ternyata ini jawaban dari kondisi Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu tampak tak bahagia.

Ia tahu ketidakbahagiaannya saat pria muda mantan kapten basketnya itu harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan mantan bayangannya.

Dari _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya, Kise mendengarkan rekaman yang beberapa saat lalu ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang itu. Raut wajah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

" _Baby kau harus segera hamil, berikan kabar gembira untuk keluarga Akashi, kau mengandung pewarisnya_." Lirih lelaki tinggi pirang itu berujar. Sang wanita tertawa kecil.

" _Hamil itu merepotkan, sayang_." Ucapnya manja.

" _Tapi dengan begitu kedua mertuamu akan makin sayang dan memberikan apa yang kau minta_." Sebuah argumen disuarakan.

" _Tapi sayang, sebelum itu, kau tahu 'kan apa yang harus kau lakukan kan_?" suara perempuan itu manja setengah merajuk.

" _Tentu saja, hanya dengan jentikan jari, semua akan hancur, mati, hilang, my dear princess_." Nada penuh bisa terdengar lirih. Lalu bibir itu mengecup bibir bergincu disampingnya.

Saat itu Kise Ryouta spontan muak melihat adegan itu, perutnya seperti ingin mengeluarka semua hidangan lezat yang baru saja ia santap.

" _Ya sayang, aku ingin bocah biru itu mati, cabik-cabik tubuhnya lalu buang ke laut biar disantap hiu-hiu kelaparan itu…_ " lalu disusul kekehan harmonis serupa sepasang iblis.

Sepasang citrine membulat mendengarnya. "Aku harus segera memberitahu Aominecchi, dan Midorimacchi!" bisiknya. Sementara sebuah _shuttle_ dengan logo perusahaan penerbangan sudah siap mengantar mereka kembali ke bandara.

Beberapa rekannya berbincang tentang penerbangan yang akan mereka jalani, Kise Ryouta lebih memilih duduk paling sudut, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengirim pesan kepada dua orang sahabatnya.

~0o0~

Lembaran kain basah bergantian melapisi kening pucat, sepasang tangan berkerut memeras kain halus berair, lalu meletakannya di kening datar itu. Sesekali diusapnya rambut biru muda itu.

"Maafkan majikanku yang kasar padamu, nak." Suara lirih yang tidak sampai ke telinga pemuda biru dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

Sementara semangkuk bubur panas belum tersentuh, karena pemuda itu tidak juga bangun. Bajunya sudah diganti. Kering sekarang.

"Bibi…tolong lepaskan aku" gumaman parau keluar dari bibir kering, matanya masih sulit untuk dibuka.

"Aah kau sudah bangun rupanya." Tangan itu menyodorkan segelas air mineral, pemuda itu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang disediakan wanita tua itu.

Bibirnya meneguk air jernih, uap panas nafasnya membekas pada dinding gelas, membuat lengkungan putih tipis, lalu sesaat kemudian hilang. Ia habiskan segelas air bening itu, seketika basah terasa pada tenggorokannya yang serasa mengerut karena kekeringan.

"Aku akan menyuapimu bubur." Suara wanita itu terdengar datar.

"Aku tidak mau makan, bibi." Wajah manis itu ia tolehkan menjauh dari raut mengkerut wanita tua.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku khawatir majikanku akan marah, dan menyiksamu lebih parah." Diucapkan pelan namun dengan sedikit ancaman.

Pemuda itu tergidik, ia tahu, dan ia takut. Maka dengan terpaksa ia menerima suapan demi suapan.

"Sampai kapan aku akan berada di sini, bibi?" sebulir tetes air mengalir melintas pipi putihnya.

"Mengapa orang itu melakukan ini semua padaku, apa salahku, bibi ?" setetes lagi meluncur.

Tapi wanita tua itu hanya bisa bungkam. Hatinya hanya berharap kebahagiaan pemuda rupawan di depannya akan segera datang. Sudah lebih dari sebulan pemuda itu menghuni kamar luas itu.

~0o0~

Beberapa scenario direncanakan oleh pemuda navy, kuning, dan hijau. Mereka marah bukan kepalang dengan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan seorang perempuan yang menjadi keluarga baru Akashi. Rasa jijik terpantul dari ketiga pasang mata.

"Apa ini akan berpengaruh, Aominecchi?" suara yang biasanya tinggi kini terdengar rendah.

"Kita akan mencobanya, aku harap keluarga Akashi menyadari kondisi anak mereka, disamping itu aku ingin tahu pergerakan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada Tetsu, teman-temanku tengah mengamati kedua orang itu." Terang polisi muda, yang sekarang duduk sedikit malas di sofa dengan pakaian santainya. Sementara di sampingnya dokter muda yang masih menggunakan kemeja kerja tampak mengangguk.

Beberapa lembar foto berserak di meja kaca di ruang tamu apartemen Aomine. Mereka memilih beberapa foto dengan tingkat keintiman yang paling tinggi. Juga beberapa keping CD-R yang memuat perbincangan singkat yang pernah direkam Kise.

Dan hari itu kegemparan terjadi di ruang kerja Akashi Masaomi, di masionnya yang sangat luas. Kedua orang tua itu seperti dijatuhkan dari menara tertinggi. Mata rubi pria setengah baya itu rapat memejam, hingga kerutan di sekeliling matanya tampak jelas, sementara tangan halus putih istrinya meremas blus putih dibagian dadanya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Beruntung keduanya tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang diharapkan dapat melahirkan pewaris keturunannya berlaku sebejat itu. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali, di beberapa tempat berbeda, dengan lelaki yang sama. Keduanya belum tahu rencana keji yang tengah mereka susun.

Detik itu juga mereka benci setengah mati pada menantu yang sebelumnya sangat dibanggakan. Wanita bangsawan dengan manner yang sempurna, lemah lembut, dan sangat baik hati dan berkelas. Pujian setinggi langit yang pernah dilekatkan padanya sirna seketika. Pelacur! Jalang! Hanya itu yang tersisa pada sosok cantiknya yang hanya cangkang.

"Apakah menurutmu Seijuurou sudah tahu, Shiori ?" suara parau rendah itu memecah kesunyian yang hanya dipenuhi suara nafas berat.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu, anata." Jawab sang istri, suaranya lirih, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi putranya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu seperti apa kondisi pernikahan sang pewaris tunggal.

"Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini dari Seijuurou, kita harus segera mengunjunginya." Putus sang kepala keluarga.

Beberapa foto berceceran di meja kerja Akashi Masaomi, ia melihatnya seperti najis yang mengotori mejanya. Menjijikan!

"Lantas apa yang ada didalam CD itu, anata?" menit berikutnya kedua pasang mata dengan guratan disudutnya membelalak dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Air mata bercucuran dari sepasang mata bening Akashi Shiori. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi.

Paket tanpa nama pengirim itu membuat shock sepasang suami istri.

Fix. Semuanya harus segera diakhiri!

~0o0~

Wanita cantik itu memasuki rumah mewahnya. Sama seperti biasa, sepi. Beberapa rencana sudah ia siapkan. Senyum manis ia sunggingkan saat membuka clutch bag hitam berlogo sepasang C yang bersinggungan. Dua botol kristal berisi cairan yang satu bertutup pink, sedangkan yang satu coklat.

Dua botol afrodisiak, yang pink beraroma manis memikat, akan membuat pria manapun yang ia kehendaki bertekuk lutut padanya, malam nanti ia akan oleskan pada balik telinga, leher, dan belahan dadanya juga di bagian dalam kedua pahanya, ya, yang bertutup pink adalah parfum pemikat, sedangkan yang bertutup coklat akan ia oleskan pada bibir gelas yang biasa suami tampannya gunakan. Agar terminum dan masuk ke tubuh maskulinnya, lalu mempengaruhi jaringan saraf pembangkit keperkasaan lelaki itu.

Suara senandung kecil terdengar dari celah bibirnya, membayangkan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan dengan 'suami tercintanya', ia akan membuatnya terjatuh dalam dekapan, lalu membuahinya, dan berharap mengandung bibit superior keluarga nomor satu di Jepang itu, selanjutnya ia akan menunggu untuk hidup seperti di surga.

Ia amati kedua botol itu, tanda mata dari pria yang tadi malam bersamanya. Menjijikan? Tentu saja ya untuk orang yang menjunjung etika dan moral, yang hidup dalam nilai masyarakat normal. Namun tidak untuknya yang mengharapkan sesuatu dalam kadar berlebih, kehormatan – walau itu entah diletakkan disebelah mana – harta, juga pengaruh besar yang akan melambungkan namanya.

'Akashi Seijuurou, _honey_ , kau akan ada dalam genggamanku selamanya. Wajah dan matamu akan aku buat selalu menghadapku, mengharap cintaku, tubuhku!' Senandungnya lirih sambil berguling di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. "Tunggulah malam ini, sayang…" ia mengecup kedua botol kristal itu, lalu memasukannya pada laci nakas putih di samping ranjangnya.

"Aaah…aku tidak sabar melakukannya denganmu!" Perempuan itu membayangkan tubuh suaminya yang beberapa bulan lalu ia nikahi.

"Kita akan mempunyai anak, kalau perlu tidak hanya satu…" lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya, lalu bangkit, berjalan ke depan cermin oval, mematut diri, "tapi tubuhku akan rusak, gendut, tidak cantik!" rutuknya, matanya memicing.

"Aku benci mengandung janinmu, aku hanya ingin hidup seperti di surga!" ia mengulangi lagi pikiran laknatnya.

Tubuh langsing itu memutar, tapi tak apalah masih banyak cara yang bisa mengembalikan tubuhnya ke bentuk semula.

Namun wanita itu hanya bisa mengerang, tengah malam ia lalui sendirian, bahkan saat jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 3, tak ada tanda apapun bahwa suaminya akan pulang.

"Sialan kau Seijuurou!" umpatnya kesal.

Ia lempar gelas yang saat ini tengah digenggamnya, sapuan tipis larutan cinta pada bibir gelas kering sudah, berakhir hancur di ubin setelah membentur dinding. Ia biarkan tubuh lelahnya bersandar pada sofa. Benar! hari ini suaminya tidak pulang lagi.

~0o0~

Kembali kelima sahabat berkumpul, kali ini gagasan Aomine Daiki, kasus penculikan Tetsuya masih belum juga menemukan titik terang.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" suara Akashi sangat ketus membalas setiap tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Akachin?" suara malas terdengar, memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku?" kerut tidak suka tampak pada wajah tampannya. Auranya menjadi tidak nyaman. Setiap pasang mata seolah sedang menatapnya penuh selidik. Membuatnya marah.

"Akashi, apakah rumah tanggamu baik-baik saja?" polisi muda itu bertanya. Lelaki muda bersurai merah mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak suka urusan domestiknya dicampuri.

"Bukannya, kita ingin mencampuri urusanmu, hanya saja…" suara Midorima tercekat, saat melihat sebelah rubi itu merubah warna. Akashi menggeram teredam dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Akashi, kami bukan mau menyakitimu, hanya saja kami semua prihatin, juga mungkin ini berkaitan dengan Tetsu." Aomine memaksakan dirinya berucap dibawah tatapan dingin sang emperor.

"Aku tak ingin ada apa-apa dengan Kurokocchi, ssu." Raut Kise tampak sedih.

"Katakan sekarang juga, apa yang kalian tahu!" perintah absolut yang langsung dipatuhi.

Mata beda warna itu menatap benci foto-foto yang sama dengan yang sahabatnya kirimkan ke mansion Akashi di Kyoto. Giginya berderit, lalu kepalannya menghantam dinding disampingnya.

Kise memberikan earphone pada Akashi, dengan gesture yang seolah berkata – dengarlah! Wajah tampan itu mengeras, matanya nyalang, lalu mencabut kedua _earbud_ dari telinganya dengan kasar. Umpatan dan sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Akan aku bunuh mereka! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Tetsuya-ku!" verbal mengerikan seakan eksekusi final dari pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi.

"Kau tidak bisa gegabah, Akashi, keselamatan Tetsu harus kau prioritaskan!" Akashi muda hanya mendengus, wajahnya masih mengerikan.

"Aku ingin keduanya mati!" geramnya rendah.

"Kau akan berhadapan dengan hukum bila melakukannya, nanodayo!" Midorima mencoba menarik atensi yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai merendahkan.

"Mengapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya, Shintarou?" terkandung ejekan dalam ucapannya. "Apa kau berniat memilikinya?" satu ejekan lagi, membuat Midorima berang.

"Kau, kau tidak pernah peduli padanya! Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri, aku mempedulikannya karena ia begitu baik dan polos! Aku tulus menyayanginya." menutupi kegugupannya di depan Akashi, dokter muda itu menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, tangan besarnya berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kekehan penuh ejekan terdengar seolah menggema di ruangan yang hening.

"Kau mengharapkannya, Midorima!" ucapan penuh tekanan keluar dari bibir yang tersenyum miring, Midorima sedikit tersentak, ia tak percaya Akashi malah akan mengatakan hal seperti ini ditengah upaya mereka menyelamatkan Tetsuya, membuat dirinya sedikit terpancing dalam kubangan emosi.

"Kalaupun iya memangnya kenapa? Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, Kuroko tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain kekasihnya!" diucapkan dengan penuh tekanan Midorima benar – benar merasa emosional.

"Ia memanggil nama kecilku setelah ia benar-benar percaya padaku sebagai sahabatnya, sebagai kakak untuknya!" tatapan tajam hazel seakan menghujam iris rubi. Ia yang biasanya menghindari berkonflik dengan Akashi, akhirnya menyemburkan isi kepalanya.

Akashi hanya bisa diam. Apa aku salah memandang keduanya yang sangat dekat, batinnya.

"Aku akan ceraikan perempuan itu, aku akan menghukumnya atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya, tidak peduli orang tuaku setuju atau tidak!" suaranya merendah, wajahnya kembali datar.

"Ryouta, terimakasih sudah memudahkan jalanku untuk menendang jalang itu keluar dari hidupku!" Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan untuk kalian," langkah putera tunggal Akashi itu terhenti sejenak.

"Mulai saat ini berhenti ikut campur!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin dengan senyum miring.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hallo readers, sorry baru update lagi

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan watu untuk membaca, follow dan Favorit ff kami

Terimakasih juga sudah meninggalkan jejak sehingga membuat kami semangat dan terus berusaha memperbaiki diri.

See U next chap

Luv from Mel n' Khizuo


	5. Failures

Cerulean indah itu menatap kaca besar yang tertutup tirai tebal, suara deburan ombak familiar yang selalu tertangkap pendengarannya terdengar kian jelas, bertumbukan keras dengan gugusan karang, ia tak tahu dengan pasti seberapa tinggi karang-karang itu, dari suara dentumannya kemungkinan cukup tinggi dan kokoh terdengar jelas dari hempasan air yang mencoba untuk mendobrak,

Ia mengerjapkan kelopak mata pucatnya berkali-kali, hingga perlahan menutupnya sempurna, duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang telah diganti, tangannya mengusap permukaan halus sprei yang tergelar, tempat tidur itu bukan lagi besi tua yang akan berderit ketika dinaiki, bukan pula kasur keras yang membuat tidurnya kadang terusik. Lebih nyaman memang namun tak kunjung membuat hatinya ikut merasa nyaman.

Ritualnya setiap kali rasa sepi dan sakit menyerang, menikmati simponi alam yang kadang diselingi dengan kicau burung yang mungkin tengah mencari makan, hanya dengan memejamkan mata seperti ini, mengandalkan pendengarannya untuk membayangkan bagaimana keadaan di luar sana, mengingat saat-saat dimana ia bebas berlari.

Menenteng alas kaki sembari berjalan menyusuri pantai, tempat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya bersama orang terkasih, destinasi utama setiap kali ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bermesraan, mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana sensasi menggelitik dari butiran pasir yang akan luruh ketika ia pijak, atau belaian sejuknya air yang terkadang nakal menyapa, genggaman erat yang menyalurkan rasa hangat, ketika celah jemarinya terisi lima jari kokoh kekasihnya.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar deru ombak yang membawanya dalam nostalgia hari-hari bahagia yang masih terekam hingga kini di otaknya.

….

 **UNKNOWN**

…..

DISCLAIMER!

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Collab fic by Mel and Kizhuo

…

Warning!

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

DLDR! No Flame! Kami sudah Mengingatkan

…

Enjoy Read

…

Tetesan air serupa jarum menghujam bumi. Seorang pria muda tidak mempedulikan sebagian pakaiannya menjadi basah. Langkahnya tergesa menuju kendaraan yang diparkir di halaman depan yang terbuka. Halaman depan apartemen Aomine Daiki. Sedan mewah sudah terlebih dahulu kuyup. Ia tak perduli.

Saat ini satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah sampai di rumahnya. Bukan - bukan karena merindukan nyonya rumah. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan bermain romansa dengan penghuni yang satu itu, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia akui keberadaanya.

Memikirkan perempuan itu selalu membuatnya geram. Bertambah muak dengan beberapa lembar foto yang disodorkan teman-temannya.

…

"Ah akhirnya kau pulang Sei." ucapan sambutan menyiratkan rindu.

Perempuan itu mendekat melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di lengan kanan suaminya yang kokoh. Ia tak memperdulikan tatap bengis yang menikam kedua bola matanya.

"Ah kau pasti capek 'kan, sudah dua hari tidak pulang. Sebentar aku buatkan minuman. Apa kau mau whiskey, atau martini oh kita masih punya anggur merah." dengan gaya sensual ia melangkah ke konter bar mini yang menempati satu sudut di ruang keluarga rumah mewah itu, selusin gelas bening berkaki jenjang, dipajang dalam lemari kaca, di sana pun berderet sloki kristal berkilauan saat tombol saklar lampu ditekan. Sorot lampu berwarna putih kekuningan dari plafon menyinari sudut kecil itu. Juga pantulan sinar lampu dari selusin minuman beralkohol dengan kadar beragam, dengan jenis yang berbeda pula.

Sunggingan sinis terukir. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap perempuan itu yang kini tengah menuangkan cairan berwarna merah pada gelas tinggi. Masih dengan gaya sensualnya ia usapkan cairan pada bibir salah satu gelas.

Lalu membawa kedua gelas itu, menyodorkannya pada lelaki yang tengah bediri di samping sofa.

"Sayang minumlah, kau terlihat hmm... sedikit kacau." suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin.

Perempuan itu menarik lengan suaminya agar duduk di sampingnya, lengan mereka bersentuhan.

Ia meletakkan satu gelas di meja, tubuh itu mendekat, menggesekkan tubuh bagian depannya pada lengan sang suami.

Akashi muak seketika.

"Minumlah..." Bibir gelas hanya tinggal beberapa centi untuk bertemu dengan bibir milik suaminya yang tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kata cinta padanya. Jangankan itu, senyum tulus pun tak pernah tersungging untuknya.

Hidung mancung Akashi mencium bau manis yang menguar semakin nyata dari tubuh disampingnya. Sejak pertama memasuki ruangan ini harum itu sudah menggodanya. Pikirannya melayang semakin jauh saat perempuan itu merapatkan tubuhnya, pikirannya semakin berkabut. Jerat cinta sedang dijalankan, senyum manis dan pandangan sayu mata bening ia tunjukkan. Perempuan itu semakin menggodanya.

Saat gelas itu sudah menempel di bibirnya, dering ponselnya terdengar. Lelaki itu mendorong lengan kurus, menumpahkan sedikit cairan merah itu ke pahanya yang tertutup pantalon hitam. Refleks mengibaskan tangannya.

Akashi muda beranjak, menjauh. Sedangkan bibir kecil menggeram. Kemarahannya menyesak di dadanya yang turun naik. Mangsanya nyaris masuk perangkap.

 _Save by the bells_ , huh! gerutu si wanita, yang kembali mendekati sosok yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu berbilah dua.

Akashi menggeleng beberapa kali, ia heran dengan tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya barusan. Serasa melayang ada sensasi aneh ketika berada di dekat perempuan yang dibencinya.

"Otou-sama...ha'i..." ucapnya.

Kembali tubuh langsing itu mendekat. Sentuhan pada titik rangsang yang sudah ia hafal dengan sengaja mengusapnya, jarinya menggelitik.

Mata sewarna rubi mulai tidak fokus.

" _Ckckck dasar lemah! Hei, sadarlah, benar-benar kau ini! aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala bebalmu!_ " Sebuah suara dalam benaknya berteriak, selanjutnya umpat-umpatan kasar ditujukan pada lelaki yang saat ini tengah terlena.

Sosok lain dalam tubuhnya marah bukan main. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Perempuan itu tidak boleh menguasainya.

" _Menyingkirlah dari tubuh ini_!" seru suara yang sama kembali berteriak.

Merebut paksa, dan sesaat kemudian keping kiri rubinya berubah menjadi emas! Tubuh itu sedikit bergetar pada saat bertukar jiwa. Mendorong sisi lainnya untuk berdiam di sudut sana.

Akashi mendorong tubuh yang menghimpitnya, pakaian perempuan itu sudah tidak karuan, ia masih menyodorkan tubuhnya. Masih saja menggoda lelaki itu. Yang kini menatapnya dengan bengis.

Dengan sekali dorong tubuh langsing itu terhempas ke lantai.

Pria muda yang berdiri angkuh di depannya benar-benar marah. Berani sekali menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tangan dan tubuh kotor menjijikkan.

Perempuan itu menatapnya, merasa usahanya untuk membuat sang suami tergoda, gagal sudah. Ia tidak percaya, ramuan yang ia gunakan tidak mempan, tidak berpengaruh pada lelaki muda itu.

Bahkan ia merasa tengah dipandang seperti hewan melata.

Akashi segera melangkah keluar, ke teras samping rumahnya, menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Menetralkan pengaruh obat perangsang yang sudah mengganggunya melalui saluran nafasnya.

Perempuan itu mencoba mengejarnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Sei, aku sangat mencintaimu, perlakukan aku layaknya istrimu, aku mohon, aku juga ingin bahagia bersamamu" isaknya.

Tangan kuat Akashi mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan perempuan itu, melepaskan pelukan. Ia benar-benar benci perempuan itu. Tapi ia nekat beberapa kali berusaha memeluknya.

Bila dilihat seperti Akashi yang mempunyai peran antagonis di sini. Tega memperlakukan mahluk lemah yang berlabel istrinya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor itu, Kaori!" ia meninggalkan 'istrinya' yang meringis ke sakitan. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi, mengangkat maksimal tuas shower, seketika air dingin menghujam tubuhnya. Sensasi dingin menyegarkan membasuh tubuhnya, mengembalikan penuh kesadarannya. Ia sangat menyetujui perintah ayahnya ditelepon tadi untuk mengakhiri perkawinannya.

…

"Ck sial!" umpat Aomine, garis wajahnya mengeras dengan genggaman tangan yang kian menguat, membentuk tinju yang siap menghantam, ingin rasanya ia meninju si brengsek yang tengah di interogasi dalam ruang khusus itu, memukulnya hingga wajahnya tak lagi berbentuk bahkan jika ia memohon ampun atas kesalahannya pun mungkin Aomine tak akan menghentikan tinjunya.

Sayang, itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang terpendam, bukannya ia takut karena tubuh si brengsek itu lebih besar, bukan pula karena dia ditemani pengacara yang lebih mirip algojo itu, andai sang atasan tak mengurungnya di tempat sialan dimana ia hanya bisa menatap dan mendengar, dari dinding kaca satu arah ini, mungkin ia akan menghambur dengan sangat sukarela untuk segera menghajar pria itu.

Aomine itu cukup liar, ingat?! Bahkan ia sering disamakan dengan panter yang siap menerkam mangsa, namun karena posisinya yang masih di bawah dan memiliki atasan yang berhak menekan pergerakannya, Aomine tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku menolak semua tuduhan!" ucap pria itu tenang tanpa ada sedikitpun gurat resah yang terlukis di wajahnya, kalimat yang sama dan selalu diikuti oleh geraman Aomine di ruang terpisah.

Berbeda dengan polisi muda berkulit tan yang sudah tak karuan, pria Amerika itu cukup santai meski kini statusnya tersangka. Ia bahkan menanggapi setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan sang penyidik dengan cukup tenang, seakan status itu tak mempengaruhinya sama sekali, berulang kalimat pertanyaan yang sama diajukan si penyidik bernama Sakurai, namun ia tetap menolak mengaku.

Sampai rasanya sang penyidik itu ingin menyerah saja, terlebih ketika pria bersurai emas itu bungkam dengan menyerahan semuanya pada sang pengacara yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya.

Geram! otak dan tubuh Aomine sempurna di kuasai emosi membuat ia kehilangan kendali, jawaban yang sama tak ada perkembangan membuat dirinya kian kacau, berkali tinju yang coba ia tahan akhirnya membentur tembok ruangan terpisah dimana ia memantau kegiatan introgasi tersebut. Ia semakin muak ketika melihat ekspresi si brengsek itu yang seolah mengejek dirinya.

Ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Aomine tak bisa berdiam diri lagi!

"Aku harus kesana!" geramnya berat, emosi yang menguar terlihat kian kentara dari langkah yang tak sabaran, ditambah gesture yang seakan ingin segera menghajar seseorang. Diabaikannya dua orang yang ikut mengamati, Aomine kepalang emosi.

"Jangan gegabah!" pundaknya tertahan dengan tekanan yang terasa dominan, spontan menghentikan satu langkah lagi kaki yang akan melewati pintu, memberi jeda sejenak seakan menghentikan waktu.

"Senpai, jangan halangi aku!" suara kian berat. Namun tak menyurutkan lelaki berkacamata itu untuk melepas gengamannya pada bahu sang bawahan.

"Pak!" ucap Aomine penuh penekanan disertai lirikan tajam pada sosok yang berdiri di belakangya, ia bisa saja membebaskan dirinya dengan mudah, tenaganya cukup kuat untuk menarik tubuhnya agar terlepas dari atasan yang berusaha menghalanginya.

"…" masih tak ada sahutan, seolah pria berkacamata itu sengaja menunggu pergerakkan Aomine selanjutnya.

Hingga polisi tan itu dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya pada sosok berkacamata itu, tak peduli jika itu atasannya, yang ia tahu saat ini adalah pria itu telah berani-beraninya menghentikan langkahnya dan Aomine tak akan segan untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi apalagi ini untuk sahabat berharganya.

Tinju kuat itu hampir mengenai wajah yang selalu terpulas senyum misterius yang begitu licik, namun berhasil dihindari dengan baik seolah netra yang tersembunyi di balik lensa putih pria bermarga Imayoshi itu bisa membaca gerakan Aomine, hingga berakhir kembali kepalan tangan tannya mencumbu kerasnya tembok. Sakit? Jelas sakit, namun tak terasa baginya yang dikuasai emosi.

Kemarahan yang terlanjur menyelimuti membuat Aomine tak merasakan apapun bahkan ketika fisiknya berdarah sekalipun, hatinya yang kacau lantaran belum menemukan kejelasan pasti soal sang sahabat membuatnya tak terpengaruh meski luka di tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah akibat tinju yang berulang, lagi-lagi ia lampiaskan pada tembok hingga membuat cat putihnya kini ternoda warna merah.

Giginya gemeretak, matanya memicing dengan kedua alis tertekuk hingga ke bawah, wajah gagah yang membuat orang segan kian mengeras, terdengar jelas suara nafas yang tak beraturan, naik turun seirama dengan pundak yang ikut bergerak. Aomine yang kacau berusaha mengambil kendali atas dirinya, kesadaran yang hampir tak tersisa karena terkukung emosi tak kunjung membebaskan diri.

Dipejamkannya kelopak matanya sesaat, menyembunyikan manik biru gelap miliknya sembari kembali mengatur emosinya yang kepalang kacau sejak interogasi dimulai.

…

"Tidak kaa-sama, aku tidak mau bercerai!" wanita itu masih berdiri dengan angkuh, di depan sofa yang tengah diduduki wanita cantik usia pertengahan, dilemparkannya amplop coklat berisi gugatan cerai yang telah ditandatangani suaminya ke atas meja kayu yang membatasinya dengan sang mertua. Matanya memicing, menatap seolah menantang sosok perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kaa-sama? berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, setelah semua perbuatan hina yang kau lakukan, ah." wanita yang biasanya bertutur kata lembut dengan kesan anggun yang melekat pada dirinya mulai tersulut emosinya. Lihat saja bagaimana ia merespon Kaori dengan dilingkupi rasa marah.

Melihat wanita yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depannya, tidak ada lagi tatakrama seorang bangsawan, membuatnya wanita setengah baya itu begitu muak, apalagi ketika ia mengingat lembaran foto yang memperlihatkan gambar-gambar menjijikkan dari menantunya ini, oh atau mantan menantunya. Shiori benar-benar menyesal dulu pernah ikut andil untuk mendesak puteranya menikah dengan wanita yang tak lebih baik dari seorang j*lang.

Titel keluarga baik-baik apanya, wanita itu memang seorang anak kenalan yang memiliki predikat cukup baik, tapi siapa sangka jika kelakuannya tak sama dengan predikat yang melekat pada keluarganya.

Tangan putih yang tergurat sedikit keriput kembali menyodorkan amplop yang tadinya tercampakkan di atas meja mundar berbahan kayu. Shiori masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mejambak rambut hitam itu lalu memaksanya untuk membubuhkan tanda jika setuju untuk berpisah. Tidak! Shiori tidak sejahat itu untuk melakukan kekerasan, meski emosinya telah tersulut ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang memegang teguh tatakrama yang bertahun-tahun telah menjadi makanannya.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Apa kau tidak dengar hah" Kaori menghempaskan tubuh langsing di sofa tunggal di depan nyonya Akashi senior. Perempuan muda itu semakin menjadi, sifat aslinya kini muncul dengan jelas di depan ibu mertuanya, Shiori tak terlalu terkejut melihat bagaimana wanita yang dulu bersikap manis di depannya ini bersikap seperti ini, menunjukkan wajah aslinya yang telah ia sembunyikan dalam topeng cantiknya rapat-rapat.

"Hmmm…baiklah, jika kau tak mau menandatanganinya." Shiori mengangkat cangkir tehnya dengan anggun, menyesap cairan hijau pekat itu dengan ekspresi yang begitu nikmat, seolah saat ini ia tengah berbincang tentang hal yang menyenangkan. Kedua alis Kaori berkerut, bingung dengan sikap mertuanya yang tiba-tiba melunak, namun diam-diam ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

'Ck, dasar wanita tua sialan, dia pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah.' batinnya, disertai dengan senyum remeh, Kaori sangat senang bisa membungkam mulut mertuanya yang ternyata cukup cerewet ini.

Shiori masih tak bergeming, bahkan ketika ia kembali meletakkan cangkir itu di atas tatakan dengan gambar ukiran di sisinya. Mengabaikan wanita yang lebih muda yang masih menatapnya rendah.

Kaori memang senang karena telah berhasil memutus perdebatan soal perceraian, bahkan mampu membungkam mertuanya, namun ia tetap merasa kesal apalagi ketika wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat mengabaikannya setelah perdebatan itu berakhir.

Kaki jenjang yang bersilang diturunkan, tubuhnya beranjak meninggalkan sofa empuk tunggal berbentuk bulat.

"Aku permisi jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan." tanpa memberi hormat bahkan mengganti kata 'kaa-sama' dengan 'kau' kaori melenggang pergi, Shiori tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih menatap cangkir yang baru saja ia letakan.

"Baiklah-" kalimat menggantung Shiori membuat Kaori menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum jemari panjangnya meraih gagang pintu.

"Jika kau keras kepala begini, aku akan biarkan Seijuurou saja yang akan mengurus semuanya." ucap Shiori tenang, membuat perempuan muda itu berjengit, bahunya terlihat terangkat sesaat, tegang, mungkin efek terkejut dari perkataan mertuanya yang terlampau tenang barusan, raut wajah cantik menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca namun Shiori cukup sadar akan kegundahan yang tengah dirasakan menantunya itu.

Kaori masih ingat perlakuan suaminya beberapa hari yang lalu, alih-alih mendapatkan kemesraan, malah hinaan yang didapat dari pria muda itu. Belum lagi memar yang membekas pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Semua orang juga tahu, jika Akashi muda jauh lebih berbahaya daripada sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi, jika level kekejaman Masaomi adalah 100 maka Seijuurou bisa berkali lipat dari itu, dan bahkan Kaori yang hanya peduli dengan status dan kekayaan pun mengetahui fakta ini, ia tahu dirinya akan terancam namun gengsi. Kesombongan yang terlanjur melekat membuat rasa percaya dirinya muncul dipermukaan, apalagi ia merasa masih punya senjata andalan yang akan membuat dirinya tetap aman. Ya, ia mempunyai kartu truf!

…

Semilir angin sore berhembus pelan, hampir tak terdengar bak deru nafas yang keluar masuk tanpa disadari, hanya terlihat sesekali gerakkan dedaunan pada bagian terujung menandakan bahwa benda serupa gas itu setia mondar-mandir setiap saat.

Diujung barat langit yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa awan, warna merah jingga mulai tersapu dari ujung ke ujung, perlahan mengambil alih birunya warna yang terlukis pada atap alam itu. Burung-burung terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang, berlomba kembali pada sarang mereka mengingat waktu matahari yang akan segera terganti oleh bulan yang masih terlihat bersembunyi malu-malu dibalik awan.

Dibalik jendela besar yang memanjang, seukuran tembok pada ketiga sisi lainnya sosok tinggi itu berdiri, menatap bagaimana lukisan alam yang terbentang disepanjang cakrawala, seolah ikut menikmati tiupan angin yang terselip melalu sisi jendela yang ia buka sedikit.

Lensa bening yang membingkai sepasang emerald indah miliknya menatap jauh entah kemana, tak ada yang tahu kemana fokus manik hijaunya terjatuh, terlalu misterius untuk ditebak, mungkin pikirannya tak sinkron dengan arah kemana maniknya menghujam. Ya, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat kegundahan tak juga enyah dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang terus menganggunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini bahkan hal itu sempat membuatnya melepas beberapa tanggung jawab dengan mengambil cuti acak, tak sampai berhari-hari memang, namun tetap saja membuat fokusnya terbagi.

Disesapnya cairan pekat yeng mengepul dari dalam mug putih setinggi 15 centi, menyesap cairan pahit itu dengan nikmat, sembari sesekali memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali setiap potongan-potongan puzzle yang dia dapat selama pencariannya akhir-akhir ini.

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

"Ini tidak benar-ssu!" rengekan Kise Ryouta membuka kembali ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan teman-teman kisedainya dua hari lalu.

Aomine hanya bisa diam, ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang penyidik karena tak juga mampu membuka kasus ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Sementara ia sendiri dan Murasakibara ikut memilih menutup mulut, cukup terkejut memang mendengar penuturan dari Aomine tentang Nash yang dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan.

"Aku mengikuti penyelidikan dari awal, bahkan terlibat juga dalam interogasi si brengsek itu, arghh!" Aomine menggeram kasar, jari-jari tangannya lebih sering mengepal akhir-akhir ini, membentuk tinju yang mengerat siap memukul siapa saja, bahkan ia sampai melayangkan satu bogem pada wajah Nash hingga pria itu tersungkur dengan sudut bibir berdarah, membuat Aomine berakhir diusir dari ruang interogasi karena tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Juga ancaman sang pengacara yang akan memperkarakannya. _Non sense_!

"Tapi kita punya buktinya kan-ssu, harusnya itu cukup untuk menjeratnya." Kise ikutan geram, duduknya tak lagi terlihat nyaman, bahkan ia juga ikut mengepalkan jari-jari panjangnya seperti polisi muda itu.

"Itu tidak cukup! Hanya percakapan yang bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda dimana Tetsu berada." manik navy menyendu begitu menyebut nama sahabatnya itu, Murasakibara hanya tertunduk, Midorima memejamkan matanya, sementara Kise mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sejak dari tadi ia tahan.

Suasana kafe berwarna ungu dominan itu hening seketika, meski ada beberapa pengunjung yang lalu lalang, namun meja yang ditempati empat pria jangkung itu terlampau hening mengingat bagaimana mereka yang suka meributkan hal-hal kecil ketika berkumpul, sedikit aneh memang, namun situasi seperti ini mulai terbiasa bagi mereka sejak Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang.

"Dimana Aka-chin?" pemuda bongsor dengan tubuh paling tinggi itu memecah keheningan, membuat seluruh tatapan temannya kini beralih padanya.

"Cih, pada situasi seperti ini dia menghilang, dasar brengsek!" umpat Aomine yang cukup kesal dengan sikap egois mantan kaptennya itu. Sejak peristiwa beberapa minggu sebelumnya Akashi memang tak pernah lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan teman-temannya itu.

"Aku pikir mungkin dia sibuk mengurus perceraiannya, nanodayo." potong Midorima yang mendapat anggukan Murasakibara.

"Iih, aku benar-benar gemas dengan wanita itu-ssu!" Kise tiba-tiba menggebrak meja mengingat bagaimana ia menyaksikan sendiri kelakuan tak senonoh dari wanita yang telah membuat Kurokocchinya terluka.

"Harusnya Akashicchi tak pernah menikahinya, kalau itu tak terjadi mungkin Kurokocchi masih bersama kita saat ini…arghhh!" Kise meremat surai kuningnya kasar.

"Aku kesal-ssu, aku benar-benar kesal!" teriaknya namun tak direspon oleh teman-temannya yang lain, mencoba memaklumi ekspersi yang ditunjukkan Kise sebenarnya serupa dengan apa yang mereka ingin tunjukkan.

~ _ **Flashback end**_ ~

Mata beriris hazel itu masih memandang jauh cakrawala, sementara tangannya merogoh saku jas putih, tak lama tangan berbalut plester yang selalu melilit kelima kemari tangannya mengenggam sesuatu. Pandangannya teralih, ia menatap benda itu, sepasang lumba-lumba berwarna biru sedikit bergoyang akibat tertiup angin, rantai peraknya menjuntai, terputus bukan pada sambungan yang semestinya.

Nafasnya berat membayangkan seseorang menarik paksa untaian perak dari leher putih Kuroko. Benda itu sebenarnya sudah lama ia temukan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Akashi ?!". Suaranya rendah, tapi tak ada satu jawaban pun. Semuanya bisu.

…

Bilah tirai besar yang selalu menutup kaca besar itu terbagi dua, kini sering terbuka, meski hanya sedikit, membiarkan bias matahari untuk merangsek masuk melalui celah kecil yang tersibak, ikut andil membantu memberikan penerangan lebih yang kian hari kian meredup dari lampu gantung tua itu.

Tetsuya bisa sedikit mengintip dari celah itu, bisa saja ia memuat celah itu melebar lantaran rantai di kakinya sedikit bertambah panjang, hingga ia mampu meraih spot tepat dibalik kaca besar itu, setiap pagi atau sore ia akan berdiri disana, dibalik penjara kaca yang memisahkannya dengan dunia luar, ia akan berlama-lama memandang ke luar meski pandangannya terbatas pada gugusan karang yang menjulang tinggi, tak ada visual yang dapat ditangkap kecuali tembok alam yang selalu menghempas riak air laut ketika pasang atau arak-arakkan gumpalan awan putih di atas langit biru bersih.

Jika beruntung ia akan melihat sekelompok burung yang sedang asyik mencari makan atau sekedar mengepakkan sayap di atas karang-karang itu, kadang bertengger untuk berhenti sejenak ketika sayap mereka lelah mengepak.

Hatinya sedikit terobati, setidaknya ia bisa melihat sedikit dari dunia yang pernah dinikmatinya setelah kebebasannya terenggut.

Ditengoknya pergelangan kaki yang masih dilingkari cincin besi yang sedikit lebih besar dari kaki kecilnya, maniknya meredup seiring dengan berputarnya berbagai kenangan saat ia bebas dulu, kenangan bersama ayah dan ibunya, kenangan bersama teman-temannya, kenangan bersama orang terkasih yang membuat hatinya terluka, dan kenangan-kenangan lain yang pernah membuat bibir tipis itu melukis senyum manisnya.

Setiap mengingat itu deru rindu mulai menyerang, rasa sakit menyeruak membuat dirinya sesak seketika, meloloskan bening-bening bulat hangat dari sudut matanya, membuat gigi kecilnya refleks mengigit bibir tipis kenyal sewarna cerry terlebih ketika rasa sesak itu kian mendominasi menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan, menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan tangan kecil yang mengenggam berharap rasa sakit itu enyah dari dalam dadanya hingga berakhir dengan tetesan bening hangat mulai muncul dari kedua ujung matanya, mengalir bebas tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Ceklek!

Diusapnya cairan yang terus keluar itu dengan kasar dan terburu-buru, warna merah jelas tertinggal disana ditambah lembab yang tak langsung mengering karena usapan dari jemarinya.

Pandangannya beralih pada daun pintu yang kini telah terbuka, dipaksakannya seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucat yang tak pernah kehilangan kecantikannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Note:

Hello readers…

Mudah-mudahan masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita kami… XD

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, follow dan favorit cerita ini. Sehingga membuat kami semangat dan terus berusaha memperbaiki diri.

See U next chap

Luv from Khizuo n' Mel


	6. The Savior

Bayangan tubuh ramping berbalut kain minim terefleksi jelas dalam cermin oval setinggi orang dewasa, berdiri tegak dengan penyangga stainless di belakangnya, bersanding dengan meja rias yang letaknya hanya enam atau tujuh langkah kaki.

Bayangan tangan putih mulus pada cermin terlihat bergerak, menekan beberapa kali permukaan benda pipih berwarna _rose gold_ lantas kemudian bergerak menuju daun telinga, jemari kurusnya membungkus setengah bagian benda pipih berlambang logo familiar sepotong apel tak utuh itu disusul dengan bunyi khas nada sambung telepon.

"Kaori" suara berat terdengar bersamaan dengan hilangnya bunyi tunggu sambungan telepon.

"Honey-" jawabnya manja dengan nada menggantung jelas, memancing seseorang disana untuk meladeni apa yang diinginkannya.

"Yes baby" sebuah jawaban segera diujung sana.

"Sayang, bisakah kau dapatkan bocah sialan itu untukku ?!" Sebuah perintah dari suara wanita itu begitu lembut seolah sedang menawarkan segelas anggur pada lawan bicaranya, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat _to the point_ dalam menyampaikan pesannya. "Kalau bisa besok kau sudah harus mendapatkannya, jangan buat aku kecewa, sayang!" ucapnya masih dengan nada lembut.

"Kenapa buru-buru, baby? Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya hn, lagipula semuanya sudah kita susun dengan sangat bagus bukan? biarkan aku bermain dulu dengannya, sayang rasanya melewatkan barang bagus seperti dia Jadi santai saja hon…" balas pria itu tenang, tak tahu jika Kaori sedang dongkol karena penolakan tak langsung darinya itu.

"Ishh…" desisnya samar melampiaskan sedikit kekesalannya pada respon dari pria bertatoo itu.

"Apa kau belum puas juga bermain dengannya? Oh ayolah, waktuku tidak banyak, para Akashi sialan itu memaksaku untuk bercerai. Sayang, aku ingin suamiku tidak berkutik dengan ancamanku, kau tahu?" tuturnya dengan nada yang kembali lembut, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya. Lekukan yang sempurna.

"Hm, bukankah bagus kalau kau bercerai, kita bisa habiskan waktu kita berdua seperti biasa, _geez baby, I miss your body shape…_ " suara maskulin mesum terdengar menggoda.

"Nash, honey, _please_ aku harus mendapatkan yang aku mau, impianku, dan semua yang pernah kita rencanakan selalu gagal, tinggal kartu truf kita yang harus dikeluarkan. Kuroko Tetsuya!" kalimat diakhiri dengan sebuah nama.

" _Fine…fine…princess_ , aku akan lakukan semua maumu, _but for now I have to go, bye_ …!" lalu sambungan terputus. Padahal bibir merah Kaori masih ingin mengeluarkan beberapa perintah. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sialan kau Nash!" rutuknya. Ia melirik nakas, sebuah folder berwarna hijau tergeletak di atas sebuah amplop coklat besar. Ia muak melihat dokumen perceraiannya.

Aku akan menahan sedikit lebih lama lagi, suamiku, sampai kau mau menyentuhku, menghamiliku, otaknya berputar, hmm cara apalagi yang bisa aku gunakan ? bibirnya berusaha mengembangkan senyum. "Apa aku harus membuatmu pingsan, lalu mengikatmu di tempat tidur, Sei…aah pasti menyenangkan melakukannya." Pikirannya melayang.

…

 **UNKNOWN**

…

DISCLAIMER!

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Collab fic by Mel and Kizhuo

…

Warning!

 **M - Rate**

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

DLDR! No Flame! Kami sudah Mengingatkan

…

Enjoy Read

…

" _Thanks for your help,_ pengacara itu benar-benar brilian!" suara Nash terdengar sedikit sinis walaupun bernada pujian.

"Kau tahu, polisi kelebihan melanin itu memukulku, ah sungguh aku ingin menuntutnya, aku ingin sekali melaporkannya, seorang polisi arogan melakukan pemukulan terhadap ekspatriat yang tidak bersalah." Matanya menerawang mengabsen kotak-kotak langit-langit berwarna putih, pada setiap kotaknya menempel lampu bulat memancarkan sinar lembut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Tuan Nash!" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik kursi yang membelakangi meja kerja.

"Apalagi kau sudah menikmati banyak malam dengan wanita berstatus istri seorang Akashi." Ada kekehan sarkas. "Seharusnya kau sudah mati dari pertama kau menyentuhnya."

Nash Gold Jr. tertawa sumbang. Bola matanya berotasi. Ia membayangkan tebasan _tanto_ – semacam pedang pendek – pada lehernya yang penuh tato, atau lubang besar pada dadanya karena di tembus peluru caliber besar.

"Well, terimakasih untuk kebaikannya. Tapi bukankah perempuan itu hanya _garbage_?" sanggahnya, mencoba menenangkan hati.

"Meski begitu, ia masih _property_ keluarga itu, nama besar masih tersampir pada tubuhnya !" suaranya datar. "Baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang Tuan Nash, terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya." Diucapkan dengan tenang.

" _Hn, okay, so how about_ Kuroko Tetsuya?" tubuh tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya. Kursi besar di depannya berputar, menunjukkan sosok yang selama itu telah berhubungan dengannya. Seorang pria di depannya menunjukkan wajah serius, "Apa kau pernah tahu tentangnya?" Surai pirang bergoyang, menggeleng. "Aku hanya melihatnya dari _handphone_ perempuan itu, sepertinya ia pemuda mungil yang manis." Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Sudah pergilah Nash!" perintah pria itu. "Yup, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Amerika. _So, I have to get lost, huh ?!_ " satu candaan yang sama sekali tidak ada kelucuan di dalamnya. Namun pria pirang itu terbahak sendiri, sambil melangkah keluar, mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu yang berdebam.

. . .

Rasa lelah masih menyelimuti raga seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit - Midorima Hospital. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya yang terbilang besar, pasien terakhir yang ditanganinya adalah ibu muda yang akan melahirkan, air ketubannya sudah meleleh diantara kedua pahanya. Membasahi fabrik yang menutup tubuhnya, bahkan sprei biru muda yang menutup ranjang di unitnya. Tentu saja ini bukanlah keahliannya tetapi sebagai professional ia harus bisa menangani semua kasus di Instalasi Gawat Darurat ini, walaupun pada akhirnya wanita itu ditangani dokter kebidanan saat persalinannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ia kembali merogoh saku jas putihnya, mengeluarkan kalung dengan lumba-lumba kembar berwarna biru sebagai bandulnya. Kalung yang ia temukan saat Kisedai bertemu di café milik Murasakibara. Tak ada seorangpun menyadarinya saat itu.

Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap seulas sinar yang memantul dari warna silver rantainya, teronggok di area parkir, tempat yang sebelumnya terparkir mobil mewah milik Akashi Seijuurou, yang meninggalkan tempat itu paling dulu dibanding dirinya, Aomine dan Kise.

Jantungnya hampir tercerabut ketika tubuhnya membungkuk untuk memungut benda itu. Benda yang sengaja ia pilih dari sebuah _jewelry_ yang terkenal di Tokyo. Ia sangat hafal detailnya, dan ia beli khusus untuk orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Matanya terpejam membayangkan Akashi yang turun dari mobilnya, dan benda itu meluncur ke beton tempat parkir, entah dari genggamannya atau dari saku jasnya.

Ia tidak bisa langsung menanyai Akashi, karena sikapnya yang selalu memusuhinya, terakhir perbincangannya berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Akashi Seijuurou, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" suaranya lirih. Pikirannya menjalar kesana-kemari, menghubungkan setiap kejanggalan yang selama pencarian Tetsuya ia temukan, menyembunyikan dugaan-dugaannya sendiri tak pernah berniat menyuarakan setiap mereka kembali bertemu di café Murasakibara.

Bukan Midorima ingin egois atau berambisi memecahkan semua teka-teki ini sendirian atau berharap menjadi pahlawan nomor satu yang menjadi terdepan namun hanya terlalu banyak pertimbangan dalam otaknya, semua kemungkinan dan resiko telah ia prediksi amat jauh, mencoba menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang malah akan membuat hubungannya dengan kisedai atau khususnya Akashi menjadi lebih buruk.

Ia memejamkan matanya menutup bening jamrudnya dengan kelopak putih. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Jemari yang biasa dibalut lembaran putih plester menggenggam kalung itu. 'Kalau pun aku memberitahukan Aomine akan bukti ini, pastinya polisi tangguh itu masih belum bisa membuktikan apapun, batinnya. Ia menghela nafas, membuka matanya, kesepuluh jarinya bertaut, menopang dagunya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Tetsuya !" bisiknya pelan, menyampaikan harapan kecilnya terbawa angin bersamaan dengan kegundahan dan firasat buruk tentang dalang dari semua ini yang mulai ia curigai.

'Kenapa ini semua ini terlihat begitu sempurna? Tanpa cacat sama sekali, bagaimana aku membuktikan dugaanku ini?' batinnya kembali merisaukan hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

. . .

'Aominecchi, apakah sudah ada kabar lagi tentang Kurukocchi?' sebuah pesan tertera dalam layar _handphone_ polisi muda itu. Dadanya bergemuruh setiap kali nama sahabatnya disebut. 'Arrrgh, aku benar-benar tidak berdaya.'

Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu ' Masih belum ada perkembangan lagi'. Ia tahu Kise Ryouta tengah berada d belahan dunia lain, namun rasa sayang dan perhatiannya pada Tetsu begitu besar, hampir setiap hari pilot muda itu mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

'Aku sepertinya telah terjebak dengan pola yang tengah dilakukan seseorang.' gumamnya. Seseorang yang dengan apik menyembunyikan sahabatnya. Apakah bukan salah satu diantara pada kisedai?

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mencurigai sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana pun, kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun tidak boleh luput dari pengamatannya.

'Apakah Midorima yang melakukannya? Karena setelah broke dengan Akashi sosok bersurai hijau itulah yang paling dekat dengan Tetsu.' telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Perlakukan Midorima terkadang lebih dari yang lain, walaupun dengan sikap yang sedikit kaku, dan tidak ada manis-manisnya, namun Tetsu sepetinya sangat nyaman dengannya.

'Atau mungkin Kise? Bukankah sejak sekolah dulu, ia pernah jatuh cinta pada Tetsu, dan sempat menangis dipelukannya karena sosok mungil itu menolak cintanya. Tapi tidak mungkin anak ayam itu melakukannya, sifatnya yang terlalu terbuka tidak ada celah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'Apa Murasakibara? Naah! Rasanya tidak mungkin, ia sangat kekanakan – _big baby_ – apalagi bila sedang dekat dengan Tetsu, orang itu biasanya minta disuapi. Eh, mungkin saja ia menyembunyikannya bukan, karena ia sangat menyayangi Tetsu, otaknya dipaksa berputar. Tapi diakhiri dengan gelengan.

Keningnya berkerut, 'Lalu apa itu Satsuki? Jangan lupakan perempuan seksi satu itu yang sejak jaman sekolah terobsesi pada Tetsu, selama ini ia tidak pernah terlihat dan terlibat dalam pencarian Tetsu. Tapi kalau dia, pastinya akan segera diketahui olehku, karena orang tua kami bertetangga. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku akan tetap mencurigainya'. Keningnya berkerut, bagaimana mungkin ?

'Terakhir Akashi, mantan kaptennya yang pernah mempunyai hubungan istimewa dengan Tetsu. Kalau orang ini sih pasti sanggup melakukan apapun termasuk menculik Tetsu. Apalagi perkawinannya tengah bermasalah. Ah sepertinya aku harus lebih memperhatikan Akashi. Apa perlu mengintainya?' kepalanya berdenyut. Banyak sekali kemungkinannya. Sempurna sebagai tersangka, bukan?

Lalu ia menunjuk dirinya. 'Aku, jadi penculik Tetsu ? Hahaha' ia menggelengkan kepala, apa otakku jadi menggeser karena terlalu banyak memikirkannya? Ia memejamkan mata, gambar bergerak dari CCTV bandara seolah terputar otomatis pada benaknya, saking seringnya ia menatap layar monitor yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Tetsu, cepatlah ditemukan, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu".

. . .

 _[Past Story]_

Matanya terasa perih karena banyak likuid yang seolah berebut keluar dari kelenjar air mata di cekungan kedua orbs biru langitnya. Mata itu bersemu merah saat ini. Walaupun berusaha menyunggingkan senyum.

Senyum palsu menutupi hati yang terkoyak sekian lama. Apakah nasibnya begitu buruk. Harus terpisah dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, terkurung entah dimana, entah sampai kapan.

Tubuh mungil berkulit putih, serupa kanvas yang berulang kali terpulas bulatan tidak beraturan berwarna merah, bahkan keunguan, yang terkadang membuat dirinya sendiri jijik dengan keadaannya. Siapa yang telah menggunakan tubuhnya seperti ini. Beberapa kali ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun tak ada satu pun benda yang dapat digunakan untuk melukai dirinya. Kalau pun ada, maka dua orang tua itu akan tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya, melemparkan benda yang sekiranya akan menggores epidermis halusnya. Ia tidak diijinkan terluka sedikit pun. Haruskah ia terus disiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Ia tidak pernah menghitung hari, tapi ia yakin sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Di ruangan yang kerap ia tinggali sendiri, dan malam-malam yang entah kenapa sering kali ia benar-benar terlelap. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada yang janggal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasakan apapun setelah belasan kali makan malam, lalu keesokan paginya, tubuhnya serasa luruh, dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran, matanya menangkap warna menjijikan itu, walaupun nampaknya wajar-wajar saja, tidak ada perubahan pada pakaiannya. Hanya saja di bagian selatannya terasa teriris.

Telah lebih dari dua minggu ia menyadari kalau dirinya terpangaruh obat-obat yang membuat tubuhnya tidak berdaya, ditambah dengan demam yang dideritanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia yang merasa kesadarannya melayang. Karena kesehatannya menurun, keinginannya untuk makanpun turun drastis, beberapa kali menolak makan membuat kesadarannya sedikit pulih.

"Aku rasa orang-orang itu telah memberikan penenang pada makananku." Simpulnya pada suatu saat, dirinya menatap langit yang setengah cakrawalanya terhalang bentangan karang, bahkan laut yang berada dibalik dinding karang itu tidak dapat ia lihat, hanya suara deburan ombaknya saja yang tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Oba-san, mengapa kau menambahkan penenang pada makananku?" suatu saat ia bertanya pada wanita tua yang selalu meyiapkan makanan, dan keperluannya yang lain. Wajah wanita itu berkerut, menambah kemerut keriput karena usia yang telah senja. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas.

"Tolong oba-san, jangan lagi menambahkannya ke dalam makananku." sambungnya, wanita tua itu hanya mendesah, ia hanya meremat ujung apron putih yang melekat diluar pakaiannya, 'andai saja bukan tuannya yang memerintahkan, tentunya dari awal ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, yang menurutnya sadis, menjadikan sosok dalam keadaan yang lemah sebagai pelampiasan.' Dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa berujar, aku akan berusaha membuatnya lebih bugar.

"Sabarlah nak!" hanya itu ucapan yang terlontar selain kata-kata repetisi seperti 'makanlah !', 'ini pakaianmu !', 'mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu !' dan kalimat-kalimat pendek serupa perintah lainnya.

Pagi itu ia menyadari tubuhnya lebih segar, sepertinya malam tadi ranjang tempatnya tidur bukan lagi yang biasa tetapi sebuah springbed berkualitas dengan sprei halus. Apakah penyekapnya sedang bermurah hati. Namun ia pun bergidik. Apa yang dimaui orang itu dengan mengganti ranjangnya. Nyalinya ciut.

Kadang tanpa sadar, saat ia menyentuh tubuhnya, ia terbayang mimpinya yang beberapa kali dialaminya, ia dipeluk secara erat, seluruh tubuhnya dikecupi, dihisap dengan penuh nafsu, ia hanya merasa badan mungilnya melayang. Namun ia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa orang yang ada dalam mimpinya itu. Karena mimpi aneh itu selalu berulang dan selalu pula orang itu menutup pandangannya dengan seutas kain hitam yang entah dari mana selalu ada di tangan kokoh itu.

Saat alam sadarnya raib, telinganya pun seringkali menangkap gumaman kata-kata bernada cinta dan rindu, tapi ini hanya mimpi bukan? Dalam mimpinya terkadang ia merasa begitu nyaman, begitu terbebaskan. Melayang ke atas awan. Haah, apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Apa aku merindukan kekasihku, maksudku mantan kekasihku. Air matanya menetes lagi.

'Seijuurou-kun, apakah pernah memikirkanku?' tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kepalan kecilnya, menghilangkan sosok yang pernah sangat ia cintai. 'Tidak mungkin, dia sudah berbahagia dengan istrinya yang cantik, apalah aku dibandingkan dengannya?' Diusapnya pipi putihnya yang kembali basah. 'Kenapa aku secengeng ini ?' keluhnya.

Kondisi terpenjara seperti ini sangat mengganggu psikisnya, depresi seringkali dialami Kuroko. Seringkali pandangannya kosong, tangan kecil menarik-narik rantai panjang yang membelenggunya.

Semuanya terekam pada sebuah server melalui CCTV yang setia bertengger di sudut plafon. Laptop atau layar handphone menjadi media penyampai aktifitas di ruangan luas tempat Kuroko terpenjara.

"Tunggulah, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu." sebuah suara dibisikan saat mata tajam menatap layar handphonenya.

. . .

Suara pintu berbilah satu berderit menyusul dua putaran anak kunci tertangkap di telinganya. Dominasi ketakutan tergambar jelas pada paras pucat wajah cantiknya meski disana terselip harapan besar tentang seorang penolong yang akan membawanya keluar dari penjara ini. Meski ketakutan itu jelas meyelimuti, mengukung dirinya setiap detik namun Tetsuya masih punya setitik keyakinan jika dewa akan mengasihininya, setelah ribuan permohonan ia lantunkan setiap ia mendapati penuh kesadarannya.

Kami-sama aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan penolongku, pembebasku, aku benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Doanya dalam hati, sama seperti doa-doa sebelumnya.

Pintu berkayu tebal itu terkuak, takut-takut ia membuka kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup bersamaan dengan lafal doa yang terus berulang dalam hatinya. Kedua tangannya masih mengatup, saling mengenggam erat, melampiaskan segala perasaan yang tengah bergejolak dalam hatinya, dipaksakan manik biru mudanya menatap pada satu-satunya akses masuk ke tempat dimana dirinya disekap saat ini.

Dengan kesadaran sempurna, tubuhnya yang tak lagi lemah dan sepenuhnya bisa ia kendalikan dengan sadar tetsuya benar-benar berharap kali ini doanya terjawab atau setidaknya ia mendapatkan setitik kejelasan dari semua musibah tak masuk akal ini.

Bibir merahnya tertarik sangat kaku, ia paksakan untuk tersenyum sekedar menyembunyikan pedih di hatinya, menatap pintu yang mulai terdorong perlahan hingga terkuak sempurna menunjukkan sosok yang berdiri di sana. Matanya terbelalak.

"Aaa..." seluruh persendiannya luruh, tenggorokannya tercekat hingga tak sanggup pita suaranya mengeluarkan nada dari satu nama yang menggantung, hanya hatinya yang bermonolog sendiri. 'Pe.. pe..penolongku…' mata cantik itu seolah menelan sosok kokoh di depannya, yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipinya yang sedikit tirus. 'Terimakasih, kami-sama.' Kembali bulir air mata meluncur.

Tubuh kecilnya refleks bergerak, menumbukkan diri pada sosok itu melingkarkan tangan mulus nya pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi begitu eratnya. Bulir bening dari kedua sudut matanya masih terus berjatuhan, bagai air terjun yang terus mengalir tiada henti, tak bisa terbendung lagi bagiamana perasaannya saat ini, sungguh harapannya akan kebebasan hidup yang kembali akan ia rengkuh sudah ada di depan mata, tak berhenti bibirnya mengucap rasa syukur disela tangis tak bersuara itu.

Matanya terpejam, pelukan pada sosok di depannya masih kuat rasanya tak ingin ia lepas walau hanya sesaat, seakan melupakan segala fakta yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini hanyalah ungkapan perasaan yang tak siap ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hanya rasa hangat dan lega yang tiba-tiba berganti, mengusir segala kelam yang beberapa waktu mengukungnya.

"Bawa aku pergi, kumohon bawa aku pergi…" pintanya bersamaan dengan isakan yang tak lagi bisa ia tahan, bahkan tepukan halus penenang yang berkali-kali menyentuh punggung kecilnya tak mampu meredakan isakan itu, mengundangnya kian nyaring meski masih berusaha ia tahan.

"Kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini !" ulangnya berkali-kali namun tidak mendapat respon lain kecuali pelukan balasan yang ikut mengerat ditambah tepukan sayang yang semakin halus terasa pada punggungnya, terus berulang hingga Tetsuya sedikit mulai tenang.

Tubuhnya dipaksa untuk memberikan jarak, melepas pelukan erat yang hangat. Tangan besar itu perlahan menyentuh pipi pucat lembab yang masih menyisakan sisa aliran bening yang masih mengalir. Diusapnya air mata Tetsuya penuh sayang, mengunci pandangannya dengan tatapan lembut namun menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." ucapnya pelan sambil terus membelai pipi itu, mengundang reaksi terkejut tiba-tiba, aquamarine membola sesaat setelah kalimat itu tertangkap telinganya, suara dentuman keras pada dadanya terasa begitu menyakitkan seakan menusuk, kepalanya menggeleng diikuti dengan gerakan surai biru muda yang seakan ikut menolak dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh seluruh inderanya.

"Kau-" suara Tetsuya terasa tercekat kembali. Perlahan tubuhnya mundur, maniknya menatap sosok didepannya itu waspada.

"S siapa kau ?!" tatapannya menajam dengan ketakutan yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Tetsuya benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua ini, dia menolak mempercayainya. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk diterjemahkan oleh otaknya, sosoknya yang sama namun sepintas terasa berbeda.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Note:

Dear readers…

Mudah-mudahan masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita kami… XD

Gomen karena update yang lambat…

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, follow dan favoritkan cerita kami.

See U next chap

.

Luv

Kizhuo n' Mel


	7. That Person

"Ku mohon…" pintanya lirih, bibir tipisnya bergetar, ada rasa tak nyaman setiap kali ia merasakan sentuhan terlampau intim pada permukaan kulitnya, sesuatu yang lunak dan basah terasa jelas pada sepanjang leher jenjang putihnya. Matanya rapat ia pejamkan, menahan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aakh hmm…" pekiknya tertahan, begitu sesuatu yang tajam terasa menggores kulit lehernya, perih namun disusul dengan hisapan kuat seolah mengurangi rasa sakit akibat gigitan itu hingga bekasnya terlihat bertumbukkan antara titik titik bekas gigitan dan ruam merah keunguan akibat hisapan kuat yang terkadang diselingi beberapa jilatan basah.

Bibir peach-nya memucat, terdapat beberapa gores bekas gigitan dengan warna merah yang keluar dari sela goresannya, terlampau sering ia gigiti demi untuk menahan suara yang tak pernah ia inginkan lolos dari belah bibir tipisnya, ia menahannya sekuat yang ia bisa, meski pada akhirnya suara-suara itu dengan kurang ajarnya lolos sendiri setiap kali titik lemahnya disentuh, dipermainkan dengan begitu intim hingga kata menyerah beberapa kali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Tetesan bening tak hentinya mengalir dari sudut matanya, seakan tak terputus seperti bagaimana ia terjebak dalam kenyataan menyakitkan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, ini salah! Tetsuya sadar jika semua ini salah, haram! Tak boleh terjadi!

Tetsuya tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak perasaannya, hal ini terlalu rumit untuk bisa diproses oleh otaknya, hatinya kalut, pikirannya kacau, setiap kali kenyataan menyakitkan itu seakan tervisualisasi di hadapannya, dia bukan jalang yang bisa dicumbu seenaknya, dipakai hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu, tidak!

Ceruleannya menyendu, kelopak pucatnya perlahan membuka, setelah tadi teramat rapat ia tutup, namun sejurus kemudian menutup kembali. Bersamaan dengan terlepasnya penghubung dua tubuh polos dalam cahaya remang, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya memaksa diri untuk menghilang dari kenyataan saat ini, berharap esok ketika ia membuka mata semuanya hanya mimpi. Ya! ia berharap semuanya hanya mimpi belaka!

…

 **UNKNOWN**

…

DISCLAIMER!

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Collab fic by Mel and Kizhuo

…

Warning!

Typo(s), BL, AU, OOC, Fault Story

 **Rate-M**

DLDR! No Flame! Kami sudah Mengingatkan

…

Enjoy Read

…

Tatapan sinis menusuk dua bola mata yang masih mencoba menatapnya dengan seduktif.

"Sei, aku senang kau pulang ke rumah masih siang, aku rindu sekali padamu, setelah sekian lama kau luangkan waktu berhargamu untukku." Senyum termanis dipulas gincu lekat di bibir tipisnya. Kaori berdelusi. Berkhayal sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah suami yang penuh cinta. Padahal ia tahu tak setitik pun rasa itu ada pada diri suaminya.

"Ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih sopan!" ujar suaminya acuh, tanpa menoleh pada wanita yang ia punggungi.

Kening putih berkerut, "Sayang, aku nyaman dengan yang aku pakai sekarang." Tubuh ramping itu malah menggeliat, niat hati menggoda iman lawan bicara.

Seijuurou membuang muka, muak dengan tubuh yang telah digerayangi tangan bertato berpuluh kali, atau ada tangan-tangan lainnya? Pria muda itu sudah tidak mau tahu lagi.

"Sei, apa arti aku buatmu?" ketika tidak ada respon dari tingkahnya yang menggoda. Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Tidak ada, sudah lah, kita sama-sama tahu, aku tidak tertarik padamu, dan kau pun sudah lakukan apa yang kau suka di luar sana, jadi tidak ada yang tersisa lagi!" diucapkan tanpa beban, tapi sungguh merobek hati yang terkurung dalam relung iganya.

Mata bening membulat, bibir sensual hanya mampu membuka, lalu terkatup. "Sei..." ucapnya lirih. "Sudahlah, dari awal ini hanya perkawinan bisnis, dan aku bodoh sekali mau mengikuti sandiwara ini." Ucap suaminya ringan.

Wajah cantik itu mengeras, "Sandiwara katamu? kalau begitu kau pelakon ulung, Sei !" Kecewa sangat kental pada nadanya.

"Haha, bukankah kau lebih ulung lagi Kaori? Jangan kira aku dan keluargaku tidak tahu seperti apa kau di luar sana, juga motif menjijikanmu itu!" Seijuurou hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya. "Hari ini aku akan membebaskanmu, bersiaplah, setengah jam lagi pengacara akan datang, juga orang tua kita." Sambungnya datar.

"Apaaa ?" tubuh kurus itu terlonjak, "kau keterlaluan Seijuurou!" racaunya. "Lihat saja akan aku bunuh Kuroko Tetsuya!" tiba-tiba lantang ia berteriak. Kalimat yang sudah lama ia ingin semburkan ke wajah tampan yang selalu dingin.

Tapi pria itu hanya melirik sinis. "Lakukan sesukamu, semaumu, aku tidak peduli!" Kakinya melangkah ke meja pendek, lalu membuka tas kerja lalu mengeluarkan berkas yang sudah ia siapkan dari lama.

Mata bening terbelalak menatap dokumen yang ditengah ditandatangani, emosinya tidak terkontrol, "Aku tidak mau bercerai, Seijuurou!" tangan kurus itu hendak merebut, melemparkan ke perapian yang tengah menyala, api merah menjilat-jilat kayu bakar, bunyi gemertak terdengar ketika kulit kayu regas dilalap api. Tapi sekelebat gunting melayang lalu menancap pada meja kayu. Hampir mengenai lengan kurusnya. Tatapan horor menusuk sepasang rubi.

"Sei, aku tidak mau cerai!" kini air matanya bercucuran. Jemari kurus terkepal di depan dada yang tampak penuh.

"Keluarga kita sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri perkawinan ini. Dan dua hari lagi pengumuman perceraian akan ada di media massa." ucap pria muda itu tenang.

"Seijuurou, kau brengsek!" umpatnya diantara isaknya.

.

"Ini nyonya." Kaori merebut kardigan yang disodorkan maid. Seijuurou masih punya hati menyuruh pelayan mengambilkan pakaian untuk menutup tubuh minim kain, bahkan tanpa bra itu, sebelum pertemuan.

Ia hanya melirik wajah cantik tapi kosong di depannya. Kini wanita itu berlutut di depan meja.

.

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan kesepakatan. Cerai!

Cucuran air mata hanya sepihak, dua orang wanita sedarah, ibu anak. Sementara di pihak lain tiga orang Akashi perlahan menghela nafas lega, meski wajah aristrokat mereka tidak menunjukan emosi yang signifikan.

Rencana mediasi perkawinan yang ditawarkan keluarga Yamahara gagal, karena keluarga Akashi memang sudah tidak mau bertoleransi lagi.

"Akashi-san kumohon jangan memasang pengumuman di media massa, ini aib untuk kami, bahkan untuk keluargamu." Ujar ayah Kaori, terdengar sangat berat.

"Semua terserah Seijuurou, Yamahara-san." Sahut Akashi Masaomi, yang duduk bersandar pada sofa, tangannya bersedekap, sementara Akashi Shiori, memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen yang tengah dirapikan pengacara, dimasukkan ke dalam map. Beberapa dokumen akan di bawa ke kantor catatan sipil untuk pemberkasan.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengundang banyak polemik, Seijuurou-sama, banyak yang akan terjadi bila kau membuat pengumuman di media massa, dan apa keuntungannya?" ujar pengacara yang hadir disana.

Seijuuro sebenarnya hanya ingin mengumumkan, mendeklarasikan bahwa ikatannya sudah berakhir, agar hidupnya tidak dikait-kaitkan lagi dengan perempuan itu. _It's all over!_

…

"Akashicchi sudah resmi bercerai ya ssu ?" mata madu menatap iris navy di depannya.

"Belum! Tapi aku rasa itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi, hanya menunggu ketuk palu hakim." ia menuangkan cairan kuning beralkohol kadar menengah pada sebuah _beer mugs_ , busa putih setebal satu inci tercipta, mendesis, melapisi cairan keemasan dibawahnya. Bir dingin itu direguk, lelehan menetes di dagu, hanya dilap dengan punggung tangannya.

Kise menatap sahabat yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya, menenggak minuman itu dengan nikmat. Sementara di hadapannya segelas _punch vodka lemon_ dengan irisan lemon kuning masih belum tersentuh. Telunjuknya hanya menyentuh pinggiran gelas.

Sesekali meminum cairan beralkohol bersama tentu sangat menyenangkan, mereka mencoba untuk menghilangkan penat. Apalagi Kise yang sudah beberapa waktu lalu harus mengemudikan pesawat. Ia benar-benar ingin me- _refresh_ tubuhnya.

"Aominecchi, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" ia tatap gelas dengan kaki tinggi itu. Manik madunya menyiratkan kerisauan yang mungkin sama besar dengan teman navy-nya, bukan soal Akashi yang tengah berkutat dengan perceraiannya, karena mereka sama-sama tahu jika lelaki merah itu pasti dengan mudah bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, tapi kerisauan itu lebih kepada sosok biru muda yang amat mereka sayangi.

"Entahlah-" bahu lebar terbalut jaket gelap itu terangkat, tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tapi, sepertinya Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu, ia sudah berbulan-bulan bertahan dengan kondisi perkawinannya, ya walaupun ditutupi, kau tahu sendiri 'kan dia seperti apa ?!" ucapannya ditutup dengan helaan nafas berat yang dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai pilot itu, lalu menyesap minuman yang cukup lama ia abaikan.

"Kapten kita ternyata nasibnya tidak absolut ya ssu." Ada sunggingan miring di bibir tipis pria bersurai pirang. Bayangan bagaimana sosok wanita yang menjadi teman hidup mantan kaptennya yang tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan pria bertato tempo hari lalu membuatnya spontan menelengkan kepala, ada rasa miris sepintas lewat di hatinya.

Aomine kembali meneguk birnya. Lalu mendesah, "Ahh, absolut sial ternyata!" nadanya terdengar malas dan sarkas.

"Aominecchi tega sekali ssu!" bibir tipis itu mengerucut. Lalu mereka terkekeh.

"Dia sial karena meninggalkan orang sebaik Kurokocchi yang imut. Apa kau pikir Akashicchi menyesal meninggalnya ssu?" Matanya menatap navy yang setengah tersembunyi kelopak tan. Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sangat menyesal, atau aku takkan menerima perkawinan itu, akh Tetsu, andai saja ia bisa jadi milikku !" pikirannya yang sudah tercemar alkohol mengawang.

Bugh! Tiba-tiba saja kepalan tangan Kise memukul kepala bersurai navy. "Jangan berkhayal berlebihan, Aominecchi !" mata beriris biru membelalak, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala yang baru saja menjadi korban pemukulan.

"Sakit, Kise!" ia melihat mata hazel didepannya menatap tajam. 'Apakah dia cemburu ?' batinnya, naah! Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada botol yang isinya telah habis setengah, lalu menuangkannya lagi pada mug, yang hanya berisi busa putih. Ketebalan buih di permukaan gelas semakin bertambah. Kembali mendesis.

"Ne…ne…apa Midorimacchi tidak memberimu informasi apapun ssu?" Pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Sepertinya ia juga menyimpan sesuatu sendiri, mengelak ketika aku tanya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Tetsu, dasar megane sialan!" Umpatnya kesal mengingat bagaimana Midorima selalu mengelak bahkan terkadang tak menghiraukannya jika sedang berdua dan membahas tentang Tetsuya seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Informasi apa yang kau punya Midorima ? batinnya.

"Aominecchi, aku akan telpon Midorimacchi sekarang!" sebuah handphone digenggam disusul dengan jemari lentik yang menekan tombol hijau begitu nama teman berkacamatanya itu terpampang pada layar gawainya.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku, Kise?" suara ketus terdengar dari seberang sana. Suara musik melatari, merambat di saluran telinga dokter muda. Ia tidak suka tempat yang terlalu bising.

"Midorimacchi, apakabar ssu? Aku sedang bersama Aominecchi, di _Orient bar_ , mau bergabung?" suara ceria palsu Kise membuat alis hijau lumut berkerut.

"Aku tidak tertarik, nanodayo." Ucapannya pendek.

"Dasar! Midorimacchi selalu saja tidak asyik-ssu" rajuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, membuat teman di depannya gemas ingin sekali menarik bibir itu atau mungkin menyentuh dengan bibirnya – dasar Aomine dengan pikiran kotornya.

"Aku sibuk, akan ku tutup!" ponsel ia jauhkan dari telinga, bersamaan dengan suara nyaring yang nyaris saja membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Tunggu Midorimacchiiiii, jangan tutup dulu-ssu!" Teriak Kise yang sukses membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Aomine hanya memasang wajah malas, sudah terlampau biasa dengan teriakan manusia kuning yang sayangnya sudah berhasil merebut hatinya itu.

"Kami sedang membahas soal Kurokocchi, sebaiknya kau juga ikutan-ssu," sambung kise tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari sekitarnya.

.

"Hey, lihat! Itu si megane!" tunjuk Aomine dengan kepalanya saat tatapannya tepat jatuh pada sosok tinggi bersurai hijau yang tengah berjalan menuju arah dimana ia dan kise tengah duduk, Kise menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Aomine.

"Waaah Midorimacchi!" pekik kise refleks yang membuat mereka kembali menjadi pusat perhatian, kali ini tangan kekar polisi tan itu refleks menepuk sayang kepala sang tambatan hati, meski tak seperti biasanya karena kali ini dibarengi dengan rasa penuh sayang namun tetap saja mendapat reaksi tak terima dari Kise yang malah membuat Aomine kian gemas meski tertutup dengan tampang malasnya.

Pemandangan yang mengotori mata emerald dibalik kacamata berframe hitam, menyebalkan sekali, rutuk Midorima ekor matanya melihat kemesraan teman kopi susunya.

"Aku sebenarnya malas, nanodayo kalian tahu kan a-"

"Iya-iya aku tahu, kau terlalu sibuk untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini bukan!" potong Aomine yang sukses membuat Midorima mendengus kesal walau samar, meski ucapan kawannya itu memang benar tapi tetap saja ia tak suka jika dipotong ketika berbicara.

"Sudah-ssu, Midorimacchi duduk-ssu" lerai kise, kemudian meminta Midorima untuk mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya.

"Midorimacchi mau pesan sesuatu?" kise mencoba memecah keheningan, meski sebenarnya tempat itu tak hening juga karena alunan musik beat tetap menghentak walau tak terlalu kencang.

"Tidak! Aku masih harus jaga malam ini nodayo" tolak Midorima. "Bagaimana kalau segelas orange juice saja, ssu?" kembali Kise menawarkan minuman, rasanya tidak nyaman kalau hanya mereka berdua yang minum. Tapi surai hijau tegas menolak.

"Oke, oke ssu, hm Midorimacchi, apa kau tahu jika Akashicchi bercerai ssu?" Kise langsung mengarahkan pembahasan pada masalah sang kapten.

"Ya, itu pasti akan terjadi karena kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Akashi kan?!" ia menaikkan kacamatanya sembari memejamkan mata, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu begitu nama Akashi keluar menjadi topik pembahasan dan Aomine cukup jeli menangkap perubahan dari teman berkacamatanya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Midorima?" ucapnya frontal, Aomine tak ingin berbasa-basi karena sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ia menyadari kejanggalan sikap temannya itu setiap mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima terlihat tenang, cukup apik untuk menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" Aomine menyesap cairan dalam gelasnya dengan amat santai, sementara Kise hanya bisa terheran-heran, otaknya yang ternyata lebih buruk dari Aomine cukup sulit untuk mengartikan apa yang tengah diperbincangkan oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Kalian bicara apa sih ssu, aku bingung tahu!" protesnya, namun tak mendapat respon berarti melihat bagaimana Aomine yang masih memasang tampang santai. Wajah malasnya malah terlihat lebih kepada acuh, sementara Midorima terlihat kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Hmmmm…" dokter muda itu menarik nafas panjang, mungkin ia memang harus membagi kerisauan pikirannya kali ini pada teman-temannya.

Ia merogoh saku mantelnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau dari dalam sana yang membuat kedua temannya itu cukup terkejut.

"I itu-"

"Bukankah itu kalungnya Kurokocchi?!" Kise memotong ucapan Aomine yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh lelaki navy itu.

"Iya, ini kalung yang kuberikan sesaat sebelum ia pergi." iris emerald itu menyendu, sebuah kalung dengan bandul sepasang lumba-lumba terlihat bergoyang-goyang, masih dalam genggaman sang dokter muda. Pikiran Aomine langsung kemana-mana, berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa ada padamu?" spontan ia menyerukan pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Aku menemukannya di parkiran kafe Murasakibara." jawab Midorima, lalu meletakkan kalung itu di atas meja.

Dua pasang iris beda warna itu saling pandang, seolah melempar tanya satu sama lain, terlihat dari sepasang manik madu Kise maupun light blue milik Aomine, potongan puzzle itu bertambah membuat polisi tan itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, merangkai setiap potongan bukti yang ia temukan saat penyelidikan di tambah informasi yang baru saja diuraikan oleh teman hijaunya.

"Aku menemukannya tepat dimana mobil-" suara musik beat mengencang setelah seorang DJ cantik berpakaian serba merah berdiri di depan _DJ equipment_ , ia menggesekan jemari lincahnya pada _turnable_ , membuat musik techno yang makin lama makin menghentak.

Membuat Midorima ingin segera hengkang dari sana.

…

Tubuh polos itu hanya terbalut selimut, gemerincing suara rantai sesekali terdengar tiap kali ia mencoba bergerak meski itu hanya pergerakan kecil, rasa sakit pada bagian selatan tubuhnya masih jelas terasa, peluh dan sisa cairan khas bercinta terasa membaur pada beberapa permukaan kulitnya. Lengket tak nyaman.

Tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada langit-langit plafon teralih pada sosok yang tengah berbaring tepat disisinya, sepasang tangan kekar memerangkap pinggang rampingnya, merengkuh tubuh itu amat erat seolah tak membiarkan ia bebas walau hanya sedikit saja.

Dipandangnya wajah yang tengah terpejam itu, hatinya berdesir, berbagai rasa tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam dadanya, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah rasa sesak karena rasa bersalah yang terus memenuhi dadanya, seakan meremat paru-parunya hingga ia merasa begitu sulit untuk bernafas, seolah ribuan partikel gas racun tengah terperangkap didalam sana hingga tak terasa cairan bening itu menetes, entah sudah berapa kali sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan hangat, meski tanpa isak namun terasa berkali lipat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" lirihnya sembari mengigit kembali bibir peachnya, ia menyesal, ia merasa bersalah namun ia pun dalam kondisi yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, entah sudah berapa kali tubuhnya dijamah, entah sudah berapa banyak tanda merah hingga ruam keunguan terpoles di kulit putihnya, dan entah berapa banyak ucapan memohon untuk dikasihani yang keluar dari belah bibirnya,namun semuanya tak berarti apa-apa.

Ia tak pernah pasrah dari awal meski harga diri yang tinggi itu jatuh karena terus mengucap kata permohonan, ia bahkan melawan, menolak sekuat tenaga namun tetap saja perlawanan itu berakhir sia-sia, ia selalu kalah hingga berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang dijamah dengan beringas, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti seekor buruan yang pasrah karena tak menemukan jalan, terperangkap oleh pemangsa yang bisa melakukan apa saja padanya.

Kilatan bagaimana peristiwa mengerikan itu berputar setiap ia selesai dicumbu.

 _ **[Past Story]**_

"Ku mohon jangan" tubuhnya refleks mundur hingga membentur kepala ranjang, ia tak bisa mundur lagi, sementara lelaki itu terus mendekat, menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kilatan emosi terlihat mendominasi pada kedua maniknya karena penolakan keras dari si biru muda.

Tetsuya menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat kian pucat, keringat dan airmata telah membasahi hampir seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, ia takut, sosok di depannya adalah orang asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Ya, sangat asing karena sosok yang ia kenal bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, orang yang terlihat lebih mirip pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bisa saja melenyapkan dirinya detik itu juga. Tetsuya ketakutan, amat ketakutan.

"Percuma kau menghindariku" ucapnya berat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat dingin, entah darimana emosinya berkobar setiap kali gerakan menolak itu tertangkap oleh retinanya.

"Kau tahu tidak bisa menolakku bukan!" ucapnya dengan nada yang tak berubah lalu menarik rantai yang terhubung pada pergelangan kaki Tetsuya dengan amat kuat, tanpa belas kasih hingga membuat tubuh kecil Tetsuya tertarik sampai terlentang.

Di tatapnya untaian rantai besi itu dari genggaman tangannya hingga pada rantai terakhir yang melingkar pada kaki putih itu, lingkaran kemerehan jelas telihat disana ditambah tarikan kuat barusan menimbulkan tanda baru yang kian membuat lingkaran merah itu kian jelas.

Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar terlebih ketika sosok yang amat ia takuti itu kian mengikis jarak, semakin mendekat hingga ia merasakan beban berat di bagian atasnya, tubuhnya ditindih, diperangkap oleh sepasang lengan pada sisi kiri dan kanannya lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan lumatan kasar pada bibirnya, benda kenyal yang terus menyesap bibirnya tanpa ampun, mengigiti tak peduli jika bibir itu tambah terluka meneteskan cairan beraroma besi, karena sebelumnya digigiti sendiri oleh pemiliknya.

Tetsuya meronta, kakinya menendang namun gerakannya terkunci oleh orang di atasnya dihimpit oleh kedua paha itu dengan amat kuat kedua tangannya pun dikunci, ditekan kuat menghimpit ranjang di bagian atas kepalanya lalu Tetsuya merasakan sebuah benda melilit pergelangan tangannya kuat, tangannya diikat pada kepala ranjang hingga sempurna pergerakannya terbatas, ia hanya bisa menggeliat, meliukkan tubuhnya pada satu posisi tanpa bisa bergeser yang malangnya membuat sosok itu kian bernafsu untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

"Sst, tenanglah sayang…" wajah tampan yang terlihat dingin itu memulas seringai berbahaya.

"Bukankah setiap malam kita selalu melakukannya, love…" diusapnya pipi putih lembut yang becek karena air mata itu dengan amat seduktif lalu disusul dengan jilatan memanjang yang ditutup kecupan basah pada sudut mata kiri Tetsuya, disesapnya cairan asin itu dengan begitu nikmatnya membuat Tetsuya kian ketakutan namun ia masih bungkam, tak ingin membuka belah bibirnya, tak ingin memberikan celah untuk lelaki itu yang kapan saja bisa melumat dan menobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

"Akhhh!" pekiknya tak tertahan begitu telapak tangan yang sedari tadi mengerayangi permukaan kulitnya mendarat pada bongkahan kenyalnya, meremas kuat berkali-kali hingga membuat Tetsuya menggeleng kanan kiri ditambah bibir yang tak hentinya ikut menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bagaimanapun ia masih normal, masih bisa merasakan sentuhan yang jelas akan membuatnya mengeluarkan respon erotis setiap bagian sensitifnya disentuh meski ia masih tetap bertahan dengan mulut yang kembali bungkam, mengigiti bibirnya sendiri demi menahan keluarnya kembali pekikan laknat itu.

"Jangan gigiti bibirmu sayang, biar aku yang melakukannya." Tetsuya ingin menulikan telinganya, ia tidak mau mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang menurutnya tak pantas.

"Hmppp." bibir cerry itu di raup, disesap rakus dan kasar lalu kembali digigiti sementara tangannya masih terus menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuh mulus itu, meremat dan meremas ketika menemukan apa yang menjadi candunya meski setiap bagian tubuh mulus itu memang sudah jadi candunya.

"Arghhhh" Tetsuya tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan suara itu begitu bongkahan kenyalnya kembali diremas kasar, sesekali diuleni dengan begitu lembut, begitu merangsangnya hingga berkali-kali suara itu keluar, tak sadar jika bibirnya telah memberi celah pada sesuatu yang lunak untuk masuk, mengobrak abrik mulutnya, meliuk lincah ke setiap sudut gua hangat itu, menyesap rasa manis yang telah membuat nafsunya kian terdorong ke puncak.

"Hmmm ahh" Tetsuya kembali melenguh, akalnya sudah terkikis pada titik terendah hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, pasrah meski titik bening itu tak hentinya keluar dari sudut matanya.

Matanya membulat begitu merasakan benda asing mendesak bagian selatan tubuhnya mencoba menerobos masuk, tubuhnya melengkung begitu benda itu masuk sempurna, rasa perih yang terasa begitu mendominasi, ingin sekali ia berteriak namun masih ditahannya dengan mengigiti bibirnya.

"Aarghh" tubuh kecil Tetsuya terlonjak, ikut terdorong setiap kali lelaki diatasnya mengayunkan pinggangnya, bergerak keluar masuk, memaksa miliknya untuk tenggelam dalam lubang kecil Tetsuya, ia begitu menikmati sensai rematan dari lubang surga itu hingga berkali memejamkan matanya sembari terus mengayunkan pinggangnya.

"Hikss" isaknya tertahan, membuat sosok diatasnya mau tak mau membuka kelopak matanya, lalu menatap wajah kesakitan itu teduh.

"Hhusss" diusap pipi pucat yang telah berair itu lembut, amat lembut dan hati-hati.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sayang, buka matamu dan berhentilah menangis." ia masih mengusap pipi itu lembut, berulang kali namun tak menghentikan pergerakannya di bawah sana.

"hikss hiksss" isak tangis Tetsuya kian bertambah, terlebih ketika kedua manic mereka bertemu pandang, Tetsuya tak sanggup memandangnya, ia tak bisa hingga berkali ia memalingkan wajah namun selalu di tahan oleh lelaki itu hingga keduanya tetap bersitatap. Ia menutup matanya erat, sampai serabut dikelopak matanya memerah.

"Hmmmppp" diraupnya kembali bibir tipis itu, disesap lembut disertai dengan lumatan lumatan kecil, tak menuntut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya hingga memaksa Tetsuya ikut terkungkung dalam percikan nafsu.

"Menurutlah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang." bisiknya tepat pada daun teling yang telah ia kulum berkali-kali lantas kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membuat tubuh kecil dibawahnya kian terlonjak keras, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya kanan-kiri, melampiaskan segala rasa sakit bercampur nikmat itu, melampiaskan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Arghhh arghh arghhh" ia mendesah tak tertahan begitu bagian nikmatnya disentuh berkali-kali membuat sosok di atasnya menyeringai puas, ia berhasil menemukan titik lemah Tetsuya yang membuatnya kian menumbuk lebih keras, lebih bersemangat hingga sahut-sahutan desahan pun terjadi hingga keduanya mencapai puncak.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam setelah mendapatkan kepuasannya, sosok diatas itu ambruk, menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping tak ingin menggencet tubuh kecil Tetsuya. Ia selalu merasakan kepuasan yang sama setiap kali bercinta dengan sosok biru muda itu, ah bahkan selalu berkali lipat nikmatnya, rasa puas yang ia dapatkan sungguh luar biasa hingga ia tak bisa berhenti untuk tak menikmati tubuh mulus itu.

 _ **[Past story end]**_

Grepp! Tetsuya merasakan pelukan sepasang lengan pada pinggangnya kian mengerat hingga membuatnya refleks mengalihkan padangan pada sosok yang masih terpejam disisinya, sosok yang sama polosnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara berat serak terdengar seiring dengan terbuka kelopak matanya, kini memandang sosok mungil itu penuh tanya dengan kerutan samar pada dahinya, ia cukup ingin tahu dengan apa yang tengah berputar dalam kepala sosok manis yang kini dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hmm, tidak ada." balas Tetsuya berbisik, ragu disertai dengan gelengan kepala yang amat pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, sayang!" ucapnya lembut sambil terus menatap pada manic biru muda yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Hey, katakanlah!" pintanya sambil meraih tangan yang lebih kecil, mengenggamnya untuk kemudian ia bawa pada bibirnya untuk dihadiahi kecupan berkali-kali. Hatinya teriris sebenarnya, bilur keunguan membekas dipergelangan tangan putih itu, akibat perbuatannya mengikat dengan dasinya tadi.

"Ini-" Tetsuya menarik tangannya pelan, berganti memegang tangan yang tadi mengenggam tangannya. Sebelah tangannya naik ke pipi lelaki itu lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Ini salah, Akashi-kun! Ini salah!" ucapnya penuh penekanan yang membuat ekspresi wajah sosok disampingnya itu mengeras, kembali dingin dengan aura mengerikan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Note :

Dear readers...

Mohon maaf karena sesuatu hal publish chapter ini terlambat lama.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, follow dan favoritkan cerita kami.

See U next chap

.

Luv

Kizhuo n' Mel


End file.
